No More Pretending, Traducción al español
by Darren's Loveeer
Summary: Con autorización de "anxioussquirrel." Secuela de 'Let's Play Pretend.' ¿Qué sucede con el pasado de Rachel y Kurt? ¿Qué pasa después de que llamaron a la puerta de Blaine? ¿Qué le depara el futuro a nuestro trío? ¿Tendrán su final feliz? * Es necesario leer primero "Let's Play Pretend" si no lo han hecho.
1. Blaine, Rachel y Kurt

**No More Pretending**

**Creadoras:  
**anxioussquirrel (texto) & headbandxbowties (arte y video)

**Sumary:  
**Secuela de 'Let's Play Pretend' ¿Qué pasa con el pasado de Rachel y Kurt? ¿Qué sucede después de que llamaron a la puerta de Blaine? ¿Qué le depara el futuro a nuestro trío? ¿Tendrán su final feliz? * Es necesario leer primero "Let's Play Pretend" si no lo han hecho.

**Disclaimer:**  
Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia pertenece a anxioussquirrel.

* * *

**Blaine, Rachel y Kurt**

**BLAINE**

_Agosto 31._

_Andar por el campus con la misma ropa de ayer después de acostarse con alguien_ es una frase dolorosamente precisa, decide Blaine cuando se cuela en su dormitorio a las ocho de la mañana. Su ropa está arrugada y manchada de un líquido desconocido, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos rojos y escociendo por el humo y la falta de sueño.

— Amigo, te ves como una mierda, —el compañero de dormitorio de Blaine dice cuando levanta la vista de su laptop.

Demasiado para ser sigiloso. Blaine calladamente cierra la puerta detrás de él.

— Vaya, gracias. —Su voz es áspera esta mañana, afectada, y preferiría no recordar por qué, aparte del karaoke de la noche anterior.

Dejando caer su maleta en la cama, agarra una toalla y sus cosas para la ducha. Tiene que estar presentable para el trabajo, y rápido. Preferiría cancelar la clase de hoy, la sola idea de la pequeña Jessica atacando de manera entusiasta su piano por una hora hace que su dolor de cabeza sea peor, pero ha estado siendo muy irresponsable en las últimas 24 horas. Reportándose enfermo porque tiene una resaca infernal sería lo típico de un estudiante, y Blaine está decidido a construir su reputación como un tutor de piano y guitarra en lugar de arruinarla tan rápido en el ciclo escolar. Puede que realmente necesite el dinero algún día.

El agua caliente es una bendición en sus tensos músculos, incluso si pica en la espalda. Los pequeños cortes en forma de media luna y los largos rasguños superficiales en el costado son lo suficientemente frescos como para arder como fuego. Los lava exhaustivamente, luego desliza su mano jabonosa más abajo, hacia otra fuente de malestar. La suave limpieza de la carne aún tierna, trae un montón de imágenes y recuerdos que sólo sirven para revolverle el estómago ya enfermo.

¿Por qué pensó que era una buena idea?

Claro, fue divertido mientras duró, en el calor del momento. Hizo que la sensación de estar solo aún en compañía de sus nuevos amigos, se desvaneciera un poco, haciéndolo sentir algo realmente por unas cuantas horas. Cercanía momentánea, un poco de cariño, besos frenéticos y caricias alimentadas por el alcohol -estuvo bien. El sexo fue ardiente, aunque ligeramente rudo para el gusto de Blaine. Y dormir con otra persona, saciado y agotado, parecía la cosa más natural del mundo.

Pero en la mañana, todo ello lo dejó sintiéndose peor que nunca.

No era su primer revolcón desde que Blaine llegó a Nueva York; ha habido varios antes. Tampoco era el primero bajo los influjos del alcohol -siempre había alguien que compraba alcohol en los bares frecuentados por los estudiantes.

Ni siquiera era su primer revolcón gay. (Era el segundo, para ser exactos, aunque el primero no había llegado tan lejos.)

Pero este acto en particular...

Hasta ayer por la noche, esto era a causa de Kurt. De nadie más.

¿Pensaba que si dejaba entrar a alguien más, lo haría sentir de la misma manera en que Kurt lo hizo? ¿Que lograría sustituir de alguna manera las caricias de Kurt, o la manera en que Kurt le hacía el amor, reverentemente, como si Blaine fuera el tesoro más preciado en todo el universo?

¿Por qué iba a querer reemplazarlo?

_Porque tengo que seguir adelante. Él se ha ido. Nunca va a volver._

La respuesta se arremolina en la cabeza de Blaine, sus pensamientos son ahora más claros, como si el agua disipara la neblina de su cerebro así como el sudor de su cuerpo. Las palabras tienen sentido, racionalmente, familiares para el número de veces que se lo había dicho a sí mismo desde Marzo. Pero por muy ciertas que pueden ser, este no es el camino. Pasar la noche con extraños sólo porque se siente fugazmente atraído a ellos no hará que estar en Nueva York sin Kurt sea menos doloroso. Sólo lo hará amargo e insensible.

No puede obligar a Kurt, y no puede ni siquiera imaginar amar a nadie más, hasta que lo haga. Sin alguna clase de cercanía. ¿Y qué cercanía puede tener? La carta llena de lágrimas de hace un año, sigue siendo la única cosa que tiene de Kurt desde que desapareció junto con Rachel, y después de todo este tiempo, Blaine realmente duda si alguna vez habrá algo más. Por lo que sabe, pueden estar muertos a estas alturas. E incluso si no lo están, Kurt seguramente ya se olvidó de él.

¿Entonces por qué Blaine no puede seguir adelante?

Con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, cambia el agua de la ducha a helada y rechina los dientes por el grito de sorpresa que trata de escapar de su garganta.

Él va a sobrevivir. Él va a comenzar sus clases en Tisch en unos pocos días. Él va a enfocarse en eso, y en su trabajo, y en sus nuevos amigos, y en usar su tiempo en la universidad al máximo, de formas distintas a beber y dormir por ahí.

Y si el tiempo efectivamente lo cura, un día se encontrará a sí mismo listo para amar otra vez.

Pero ahora...

Ahora en realidad, sólo necesita un café...

**...**

**RACHEL**

_Agosto 31_

Rachel nunca pensó que viviría para tener dieciocho años.

Se suponía que no iba a suceder. Y ahora que ha llegado realmente a este logro, no tiene idea de qué hacer. Ella no debería estar aquí, entera y sin daños y al fin libre de tener una vida, libre de tomar sus propias decisiones sin miedo o limitaciones. No debería ser capaz de caminar por las calles de Nueva York y ver un futuro ante ella -años, probablemente décadas para llenar de sueños y planes... y _vida_. Nunca había sido preparada para esto.

Le tomó semanas antes de que el sólo pensar en ello dejara de darle ataques de pánico.

Caminando por las calles ocupadas en el calor de finales de verano, se obliga a sí misma a mirar alrededor y ver las oportunidades, y no las amenazas. El anonimato de la multitud en la que se puede ocultar si es necesario. Las docenas de teatros a la espera de su audición. Los hombres que la miran fijamente con interés, con sonrisas, hombres con los que podría salir si ella quisiera.

Sigue siendo abrumador. Ella no tiene idea de por dónde empezar a imaginar su vida, y no hay nadie que haga esto por ella, no hay un adulto que le diga qué hacer y la ayude cuando no lo logre. Da miedo y es confuso, pero es ineludible.

Ella está sola.

No ayuda que Kurt ya no sea de ella tampoco. Oh, él todavía está aquí, viviendo con ella, amándola -probablemente siempre será así, al igual que ella nunca podrá dejar de amarlo- pero él _no es suyo_. Ellos ya no han estado juntos desde hace más de un año; no hay caricias, nada de besos, nada de la cercanía que se esperaba de ellos durante tanto tiempo, que se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza. Ni siquiera han dormido en la misma cama desde hace meses. No hubo una charla formal, no hubo una ruptura, si es que algo así hubiera existido en su realidad particular, pero ella lo sabe. Ambos lo saben.

Kurt ama a alguien más; lo ha amado paciente y tenazmente desde antes que dejaran Ohio. Kurt ya no la necesita, no necesita la extraña red de seguridad que han tejido sobre ellos mismos desde que tenían nueve y se convirtieran en una familia. Y se siente tan terriblemente sola con todo este vacío a su alrededor, después de todos esos años donde eran las dos mitades de un todo, que no coinciden y que son forzadas a estar juntas, pero que funcionan de cualquier manera.

No morir cambió todo. Irónicamente, mató algo en Rachel aún cuando trajo a Kurt a la vida.

…

**KURT**

_Agosto 31_

No deberían afectarle tanto, todas esas pequeñas cosas que hoy lo ponen tan molesto.

La pelea de la mañana con Rachel acerca del dinero. La leche derramada en la cafetería que él tiró, dejando caer la taza de moka caliente que acababa de preparar. El indigente que lo llamó maricón y que escupió sobre él cuando Kurt se acercó a ayudarle a recoger la muleta que se le había caído.

Todos fueron pequeños y estúpidos incidentes. Debió encogerse de hombros. _No debió importarle_.

Y sin embargo, él está sentado en el metro de camino a casa, desplomado y miserable, sintiendo como si no hubiera más resistencia en él.

Es sólo uno de esos días.

No suceden a menudo. Normalmente, él opera con la pura fuerza del impulso y la determinación, con la cabeza en alto, aceptando cualquier dificultad como parte del trato. No puede permitirse dudar. Y realmente no tiene muchas dudas.

Nunca se ha arrepentido de no haber muerto esa noche en el puente hace más de un año. O de finalmente haber llegado a Nueva York. Él aprecia estar vivo, _estar aquí_ y tener un lugar donde vivir, y trabajos y suficiente dinero para que él y Rachel puedan comer la mayoría de los días. Él puede ver lo lejos que han llegado, lo mucho que han logrado y lo afortunados que son. Él realmente lo ve.

Es sólo que, algunas veces es difícil. Se siente diferente, enajenado por lo que han tenido que pasar, por las experiencias de las que no puede hablar con nadie. Algunas veces levanta la cabeza en la rutina diaria y se da cuenta que se siente solo y agotado y tan alejado de todo lo que se siente seguro y familiar. Algunas veces, como hoy, los pequeños detalles son suficientes para hacer que todo se sienta como si fuera demasiado.

Él sólo quiere tomar un descanso.

Vino aquí siguiendo tanto un sueño como su corazón. Siempre ha habido un rostro ocupando un lugar destacado en sus sueños cuando pensaba en Nueva York. Pero aquí, la vida cotidiana no es como un sueño. Es mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo para dormir, por no hablar de cualquier otra cosa. No hay la suficiente energía o el valor para hacer lo que se había prometido a sí mismo hacer tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad.

Algunas veces esos sueños se sienten tan poco realistas, sólo algo brillante y perfecto a donde escapar, no contaminado por la decepción o el rechazo, lejos de la realidad.

Y la vida no es un sueño.

* * *

**El Tema de Blaine** **–** _"All I Want" de Kodaline_

**El Tema de Rachel – "**_Teen Idle" de Marina and The Diamonds._

**El Tema de Kurt **– "_Wonderful World" de James Morrison_

* * *

_Esta fue una breve presentación de los personajes. El primer capítulo vendrá pronto._

_Espero sus reviews  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


	2. Dile

**Dile**

* * *

_Maldita lluvia, maldito tráfico, maldita puta puerta._

Está oscuro y sombrío... El clima, un claro recordatorio de lo cerca que está Noviembre, y Kurt está maldiciendo entre dientes mientras empuja con el hombro la resistente puerta del apartamento. Entre sus dos puestos de trabajo en la panadería y la cafetería, ha sido un largo y ajetreado día para poner fin a una larga y ajetreada semana, y quedar empapado a causa del aguacero repentino en su camino de regreso, sólo se suma a la fuerte caída de sus hombros. La perspectiva de hacer la cena es demasiado para siquiera considerarla esta noche. Seguramente él puede evadirse con sólo ir a la cama temprano... En su lugar, comerá un buen desayuno mañana, ya que su turno no inicia hasta el mediodía, un lujo poco común.

Salvo que... la cena ya está lista, el olor de los macarrones con queso hechos en casa impregna el apartamento, y el estómago de Kurt retumba con fuerza.

— Dios, te amo, Rach. —Anuncia en voz alta en la habitación vacía y ella emerge de detrás de la cortina que divide su dormitorio del resto del loft.

— Oh bien, porque me he quemado _otra vez_ poniéndolo en el horno, así que será mejor que aprecies el esfuerzo. Anda, lávate y cámbiate, cena en cinco.

No hablan mucho mientras comen, nada más que el superficial "¿Qué tal tu día?," y se siente bien no estar obligado a interactuar coherentemente y cortésmente. Kurt sólo puede descomprimirse, y ya puede sentir el estrés y la fatiga deslizándose de sus tensos hombros.

No es sino hasta que Rachel le ofrece una taza de te caliente después de cenar, fuerte y dulce como a él le gusta, que las sospechas de Kurt se encienden.

— Okay, Rach, suéltalo. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? Nunca te tomas demasiadas molestias para suavizarme a menos que haya una razón. ¿Fuiste de compras otra vez? Porque honestamente ya no tengo más horas en mi semana para tomar turnos adicionales, lo sabes.

Su puchero podría ser convincente si Kurt no conociera ya todos sus trucos. Tal como es, él sólo arquea su ceja y espera hasta que ella resopla y se encoge de hombros.

— No, estaba bien. No entiendo por qué siempre asumes lo peor, como si no pudiera ser linda y cariñosa sólo porque sí. —Kurt espera impasible.— Bien, okay. Quería que te relajaras para una intervención. De todo tipo.

— Una intervención. —Okay, eso es lo último que esperaba. Normalmente es él quien tiene que intervenir, ya sea para frenar los hábitos de gasto de Rachel o sacarla de su desesperación después de otra fallida audición. Levanta las cejas, trata de pensar en cualquier intervención digna de su vida, pero sigue sin saber de qué se trata.

Rachel despliega su más dulce sonrisa.— No es nada malo, lo prometo. Sólo siéntate y relájate. Quiero que escuches algo... sólo escucha. Cuidadosamente. —Cruza la sala de estar hasta el viejo reproductor de CD's que rescataron de un contenedor de basura, y presiona un botón.

Kurt no reconoce la canción en un principio, pero una vez que entra la voz, identifica inmediatamente a la cantante. Celine Dion, y es esa canción con Barbra, ¿no es así? La ha escuchado antes, pero nunca le puso mucha atención, ¿por que Rachel...?

_Tell him__  
__Tell him that the sun and moon__  
__Rise in his eyes__  
__Reach out to him_

(Dile  
Dile que el sol y la luna  
Salen de sus ojos  
Llega a él)

_Ah._

A medida que la canción se construye, se hace cada vez más evidente de qué se trata esta _intervención_, y por lo menos Rachel tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzada, aunque el saliente obstinado de su barbilla como que desafía el propósito de su expresión mansa. Kurt espera hasta el final de la canción, con expresión neutra porque _no, no le afecta,_ en lo absoluto.

— Rach, aprecio mucho el...

— No, Kurt. No tienes que decirme que lo olvide. —Su cara está fija, sus pequeños puños apretados. Luce aterradora y determinada.— _Un año._ Todo este año huyendo te he escuchado hablar de él, soñar con él, planear lo que harías una vez que estuviéramos en Nueva York y a salvo. Cómo te reconectarías con el chico al que amas. Elegiste esta ciudad por él. ¿Y ahora qué? Hemos estado aquí por cinco meses, Kurt. _Cinco meses_. Y no has hecho nada al respecto mas que obsesionarte con cada uno de sus tweets o actualizaciones de Facebook.

— He estado...

— Sí, lo sé. Has estado esperando a que él llegara a Nueva York, y dándole tiempo para adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias, y asegurándote de que sigue soltero, y esperando por el momento adecuado... Lo he oído todo, ¿recuerdas? Pero, bebé, no puedes seguir haciéndote esto. Otra vez has estado llorando mientras duermes, ¿lo sabías? Te está comiendo por dentro, no pienses que no me doy cuenta. O encuentras la manera de volver a su vida, o te olvidas de él. Mientras más te tardes, más difícil va a ser, y sé que estás asustado, pero tienes que tomar una decisión, Kurt. Ya es hora.

Él odia admitirlo, pero Rachel tiene razón. Terriblemente y dolorozamente, tiene razón.

— ¿Y qué si no me quiere de vuelta nunca más? ¿Qué tal si lo lastimamos muy profundamente? —Su voz es suave y temblorosa, pero dejar salir los pensamientos que han estado torturándolo por meses es liberador.

Rachel toma su mano, la imagen de la compasión. Algunas veces, en el estresante caos de su nueva vida, él olvida cuán cariñosa y comprensiva puede ser

— ¿Estás listo para dejarlo ir?

— No. —La respuesta es rápida, firme, tan obvia.— No, sólo necesito... encontrar la mejor manera.

— Kurt. Ninguna manera se sentirá completamente bien para ti. Te conozco, analizas todo y te obsesionas, y nunca haces nada al respecto.

Demonios, ella tiene razón. ¿Por qué tiene razón?

— Sólo... ve. No pienses, no planees, sólo toca a su puerta. Da ese primer paso.

El pánico se dispara como un pájaro atrapado y revoloteando profundamente en su pecho.— _¿Ahora?_ No, de ninguna manera, es tarde...

— Son las ocho en punto de un Viernes por la noche... no es tan tarde, Kurt.

— Estoy cansado y me veo terrible. Necesito un corte de cabello y algo decente que ponerme, y...

— Kurt.

— No.

— Sólo tienes que ir. Descúbrelo, de una u otra manera. Deja de mantener toda tu vida en suspenso. Ve ahora.

Él se va.

**...**

Es un largo camino desde Bushwick al campus de NYU, y más que suficiente tiempo para llegar a una razón para dar la vuelta y volver a casa. Kurt sigue jugando con el pensamiento en el camino, mirando a su alrededor en busca de señales de que no debe seguir adelante con la idea de Rachel... no es que él crea en las señales, no realmente, pero cuando estás lo suficientemente ansiosos, cualquier excusa es suficiente.

Pero al parecer, el mundo está votando _a favor_ para que él haga esta noche, esta cosa loca y no planeada. El tren llega casi tan pronto como él entra en la estación, y lo lleva rápidamente hacia su destino sin interrupciones no planificadas. Él no se duerme o es asaltado en el camino, y logra bajar en la estación correcta. No hay ninguna paloma o perro o un peatón imprudente creando una emergencia en su ropa, ningún taxi lo atropella, y antes de que él esté listo, Kurt está de pie frente al edificio de dormitorios de Tisch donde sabe que ahora vive Blaine.

Él nunca ha estado aquí antes, sólo conoce la dirección gracias a las imágenes que Blaine ha estado publicando y su propia investigación en Internet. Él tiene que encontrar el resto por su cuenta. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que no será capaz de conocer cuál es la habitación de Blaine, ¿cierto? O que alguien lo detendrá porque no es un estudiante. O, si todo lo demás falla, Blaine puede no estar... es viernes por la noche, después de todo. Probablemente esté fuera con sus amigos. Sería una mala jugada del universo dejarlo llegar hasta aquí sólo para no encontrar a Blaine, pero en este momento, Kurt lo tomaría como una bendición. No ha estado tan asustado desde aquella noche, hace casi un año y medio ya, cuando estaban tratando desesperadamente de huír lo más lejos posible de Lima sin dejar rastro. Y tenía miedo por su vida en aquel entonces.

Ahora siente que las apuestas están igual de altas.

Durante todo ese tiempo, los recuerdos y los sueños de Blaine han sido el lugar feliz de Kurt... a menudo el único cuando él y Rachel luchaban a través de la miseria de aquellos primeros meses por su cuenta. Han sido su escape de una realidad que parecía desesperada, y su motivación para seguir luchando.

Está aterrado de saber cuán lejos de la realidad son sus ideas respecto a la feliz reunión. Porque no hay forma de que Blaine caiga en sus brazos y le diga que lo ha estado buscando por siempre. No después del infierno que sus supuestas muertes deben haber sido para él.

Y si Blaine lo mira a los ojos y le dice que no quiere saber más de él después de todo este tiempo... bueno, ahí va el ancla de Kurt, la única cosa que lo ha mantenido literalmente siguiendo adelante, haciéndolo creer tercamente que todo vale la pena porque al final, él tendrá amor.

Sí, él todavía ama a este chico.

¿Será Blaine capaz de amarlo de nuevo una vez que se encuentre con el _verdadero Kurt?_ ¿Querrá? ¿O es demasiado tarde para ellos?

Él entra en el edificio con las rodillas débiles y el corazón a todo galope.

**...**

La chica de la recepción está demasiado ocupada coqueteando con un trío de fortachones chicos universitarios como para prestarle atención, y es sólo después del suave _Disculpa_ de Kurt que ella lo mira.

— Oh, hola. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, cariño? —Su sonrisa es grande y muy blanca, su ceja derecha perforada. Alrededor de ellos, los alumnos entran y salen del edificio con prisa, riendo y relajados.

— Hola. Yo... Estoy buscando a mi amigo, su nombre es Blaine Anderson ¿Lo conoces? Pero no sé su número de dormitorio. —Este debería ser el momento en el que ella le dice que no le puede ayudar, ¿cierto?

— Okay, déjame ver. —Unos pocos segundos de tipear el teclado del ordenador portátil frente a ella y ya está empujando un sujetapapeles hacia él.— Habitación 541, quinto piso. Sólo firma aquí y listo. —Con una última sonrisa cegadora se vuelve de nuevo a los chicos. Kurt garabatea un tembloros _K. Hummel_ en la parte inferior del registro de visitas antes de caminar hacia los ascensores con las piernas temblorosas.

Él no se desmaya o es pisoteado por los estudiantes que van a la carrera, y el ascensor funciona a la perfección, no hay posibilidad de algún accidente mortal a la vista, o incluso un poco de retraso agradable mientras él está atrapado entre dos pisos. Está acabándose rápidamente con cosas que podrían pasar entre él y la irreversible decisión final de llamar a esa puerta... de dar ese paso hacia lo desconocido, y espera que no sea un abismo sin fondo al que está a punto de entrar.

Así que cuando la puerta está finalmente justo delante de él, no se permite detenerse a pensar. Si lo hiciera, lo más probable es que saldría huyendo. Tal vez después de pasar una hora o dos dudando. Así que no lo hace... está tocando tan pronto como él está lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar. El sonido es demasiado fuerte en el pasillo vacío, y apenas tiene tiempo para empezar a entrar en pánico antes de que la puerta se abra.

Y ahí está.

Luciendo más grande, más maduro que cuando Kurt lo vio por última vez, más imponente de alguna manera... y eso es todo lo que él es capaz de notar antes de que los ojos de Blaine se agranden, y luego la puerta es cerrada de golpe.

**...**

Oh. _Oh_.

¿Así que eso es todo? Ni siquiera una palabra... ¿nada? Sólo la puerta entre ellos, diciéndolo todo.

Kurt se siente entumecido. Entumecido y frío... y su ojos duelen. La música que fluía cuando Blaine abrió la puerta era de _Wicked_. La alfombra bajo los pies de Kurt es de color gris oscuro y sucio. Afuera, el tráfico de Nueva York es bullicioso como siempre.

Él no sabe qué hacer ahora. Todos sus escenarios imaginados, incluso los más terribles, incluían palabras. Palabras claras y definidas, o la esperanza, o palabras cuidadosas, o felices... cualquier cosa. Pero no esto. Él no sabe qué hacer con esto.

No... él sabe. Tiene que irse. Sólo tiene que...

Un click de la puerta, una inhalación brusca contra la música familiar en el fondo.

— _Kurt_.

* * *

_Y finalmente Kurt tomó valor y se decidió a ir a buscarlo..._

_Les comento que esta historia está también disponible en AO3 y Scarves & coffee (con contenido visual adicional), así que si gustan, también pueden leerme por allá._

_Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. Ya me di a la tarea de responderles por mensaje privado, fb o twitter._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Happy Glee (Nationals) day!_  
_¡Klisses!_  
_¡xoxo!_


	3. La Reunión

**La Reunión**

— Por favor, dime que no eres una alucinación.

El rostro de Blaine está aturdido, con los ojos enormes y la mirada fija. Todo parece suave y difuso en los bordes y Kurt tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que es porque sus ojos están húmedos, llenos de lágrimas. Él trata de reír, pero su risa sale ahogada.

— No soy una alucinación.

Una mano en su hombro -suave, vacilante, y luego es envuelto en un abrazo, abrigado en los brazos en los que pensó todas las noches cuando una cama caliente y un techo sobre sus cabezas era demasiado para esperar. Esos brazos se sienten como el lugar más seguro del mundo, como si estuviera anclado en el pasado después de flotar sin rumbo durante tantos meses oscuros.

Blaine se siente cálido y sólido contra él, y huele a una colonia diferente ahora, pero todavía se siente _como estar en casa_. Su cabeza está en el hombro de Kurt y wow, él es más alto que Blaine ahora, ¿ha pasado tanto tiempo? Él sabe que ha pasado por un par de brotes de crecimiento, por supuesto, su propio guardarropa limitado no se lo deja pasar por alto, pero esta es la primera vez que realmente lo calcula en un nivel más práctico y profundo. Se despidieron como niños; ahora son adultos. _Ambos_ han crecido y cambiado... por separado, de diferentes maneras.

Hay voces que vienen del corredor, jóvenes y alegres. Alguien les silba y Kurt se sobresalta y es enviado a la realidad: siguen abrazándose en la puerta.

— Tal vez deberíamos entrar.

Blaine se aleja como si despertara de un sueño, parpadeando lentamente, esas largas pestañas sobre sus hermosos ojos, pero luego se rompe el hechizo y toma la mano de Kurt y entran a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, y ahí están. En la habitación de Blaine, solos, mirándose el uno al otro con grandes ojos atónitos.

Kurt parpadea para alejar las lágrimas no deseadas.

— Hey.

— Hey. Dios, estás vivo. —La voz de Blaine está llena de asombro.

— ¿No recibiste mi carta? —Hay un momento de pánico, porque _¿qué tal si...?_ Era sólo una carta regular, ¿y si no llegó? ¿Y si se perdió en el correo? Estas cosas pasan, él ni siquiera lo pensó... ¿Acaso Blaine había tenido que vivir un año y medio con el duelo de sus muertes?

— No, sí la recibí. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, Kurt. Cualquier cosa pudo haber sucedido, yo no sabía... Pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

Su voz se quiebra y le duele porque Kurt _sabía_ que lo habían herido, racionalmente lo sabía, y el tormento de imaginar lo que Blaine tenía que estar pasando fue lo que lo orilló a tomar el riesgo, a enviarle aquella única nota. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces tuvo que detenerse de ponerse en contacto con Blaine cuando todavía estaban huyendo.

Pero saberlo era una cosa. Ver esas señales de demasiada preocupación y de tan pocas sonrisas en los ojos de Blaine y las líneas de su cara era lo que más le dolía en realidad.

— Lo siento. Yo quería escribirte de nuevo, pero era demasiado arriesgado, incluso esa única carta fue demasiado. A Rachel le dio un ataque cuando se enteró, y ella estaba en lo cierto, pero...

Blaine niega con la cabeza y sonríe, la sombra de todos esos meses desaparece tan rápido como llegó.— ¿Dónde está Rachel? ¿No vino contigo?

— No, ella quería que yo te viera a solas primero. Está en casa en este momento.

— ¿En casa?

— Oh, Bushwick. Vivimos en Bushwick.

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandan.— ¿Aquí en Nueva York? _Kurt... ¿viven aquí en Nueva York?_ ¿Cuándo se mudaron para acá?

_Uh-oh._

— Um. En junio.

Blaine niega con la cabeza, confundido.— Tú... ¿has estado aquí desde junio y apenas me encontraste?

Hace mucho tiempo Kurt se prometió a sí mismo un par de cosas. Una de ellas era que él iba a encontrar su camino de regreso a Blaine aunque muriera, aunque sólo fuera para pedirle perdón. Otra era que cuando lo hiciera, nunca, _pero nunca_ le mentiría o le guardaría secretos otra vez.

— Yo... No. Yo lo he sabido desde que te mudaste. He visto tus redes sociales, yo... no quise...

Él no puede mirar a Blaine a los ojos, pero la incredulidad y el dolor en la voz de Blaine suenan alto y claro.

— Espera, ¿así que pudiste haber venido aquí hace tres meses, cuando estaba tan solo y todo dolía porque la última vez que había estado en Nueva York había sido contigo, _y a ti simplemente no te importó?_

Kurt quiere desaparecer. Él ha sido egoísta. Ha estado tan concentrado en _su_ miedo y _su_ preocupación y _su_ incertidumbre, que había perdido de vista lo que Blaine podría sentir. De repente tembloroso, se abraza a sí mismo, sentándose en la superficie más cercana disponible, que resulta ser la orilla de una cama bien hecha. Con la mirada hacia abajo, susurra —Lo siento.

Hay unos instantes de silencio que se sienten como una eternidad, y luego una cálida mano toca la suya. Blaine está de rodillas delante de él, con una expresión de disculpa a pesar de que su voz aún se está rompiendo.

— No, _yo_ lo siento. Estoy seguro de que tenías tus razones, no tengo derecho a esperar nada de ti.

— Estaba... asustado. —Kurt admite, sus ojos pican de nuevo. No va a llorar, _no lo hará_, no llora más.— Quise contactarte todos los días, y cada día me dije a mí mismo, _todavía no_ porque...

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no estaba seguro de que quisieras tener nada que ver conmigo, con nosotros, después de lo que habíamos hecho. Y sería demasiado, el saber que en realidad no quieres saber nada de mi.

— Kurt, mírame. —La voz de Blaine es suave, y también lo es su rostro, suave y triste, pero muy serio.— Claro que sí. No voy a decir que no me dolió, porque fue lo más difícil y más doloroso que he vivido, pero nunca he dejado de tener la esperanza de conseguir volver a verte. Bueno, al menos después de que supe que no... no murieron. Y, por supuesto, me gustaría saber qué pasó y por qué, pero incluso si nunca me lo dices, te quiero de vuelta en mi vida. No voy a dejar que desaparezcas de nuevo.

— Oh, te lo diré, lo prometo. —Es mucho más fácil respirar ya, el peso del miedo que ha estado presionando fuertemente en el pecho de Kurt durante meses, se ha ido, y está _tan agradecido_.— Te diremos toda la historia si nos dejas. Es una larga historia, sin embargo, demasiado larga para una sola noche, así que ¿tal vez otro día? O _días. _De verdad, creo que esto _llevará horas_. Pero quiero que nos conozcas, Blaine... que realmente nos conozcas, ahora que por fin podemos compartir todo esto.

— Me encantaría. —La sonrisa de Blaine es radiante, y muy posiblemente la cosa preferida de Kurt en todo el universo.

— Así que vamos a empezar con... —Kurt estira su mano derecha y Blaine la toma, arqueando las cejas.— Hola, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y tengo dieciocho años. Vivo en Bushwick con Rachel Berry, que es un verdadero dolor en el trasero y mi hermanastra, aunque ante los ojos de la ley no estamos realmente emparentados. Ah, y soy gay.

Blaine simplemente toma su mano por un momento, el entendimiento floreciendo en sus grandes ojos sorprendidos, y luego aprieta la mano de Kurt con más firmeza.

— Hola, Kurt. Es un placer conocerte.

**...**

— Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo desde que llegaste a Nueva York?

Están más tranquilos ahora, la adrenalina y las emociones están bajas y es más fácil hablar en realidad. Se han instalado más cómodamente -Kurt con las piernas cruzadas en la cama sin su abrigo y zapatos, Blaine en la silla de la computadora frente a él, y ninguno de ellos puede dejar de mirar al otro. Kurt sonríe ante la genuina curiosidad en la voz de Blaine.

— Bueno, pasamos un tiempo instalándonos... Volviendo más habitable el apartamento que encontramos, consiguiendo los documentos que necesitábamos para el trabajo. También cambiamos nuestros nombres de nuevo a como eran antes.

— Lo que quiere decir...

Kurt se encoge de hombros.— Kurt Hummel. Rachel Berry. Hummelberry. Así lo cambiaron nuestros padres después de que... um. Se comprometieron. Para simbolizar la unión de las familias. Ahora nosotros lo hemos deshecho ya que queríamos ser personas independientes de nuevo.

— ¿No van a saber sus padres que hicieron eso? ¿Saben acaso que están...? —Blaine hace una pausa y se muerde el labio.— No, lo siento, yo no quiero entrometerme.

Kurt niega con la cabeza.— Está bien, puedes preguntar lo que quieras. No, no nos pusimos en contacto con ellos, así que no saben que estamos vivos, y vamos a mantenerlo así por ahora. Ya que llegar a nuestros registros era un riesgo -podría haber personas buscándonos porque no hubo cuerpos, pero en serio necesitábamos nuestros números de seguridad social, al menos los ID's- decidimos que conseguir nuestras transcripciones de la escuela era muy peligroso. McKinley alertaría a nuestros padres de que alguien quería obtener nuestros registros cuando se suponía que estábamos muertos. Así que nada de diplomas de la escuela secundaria para nosotros, a pesar de que queríamos volver y graduarnos. —Hace una pausa y frunce el ceño.— Bueno, al menos _yo quería hacerlo_. Rachel decidió poner su educación en espera y dedicarse a la actuación en su lugar.

Blaine arquea las cejas, sorprendido.— ¿En serio? Ese es un movimiento valiente. ¿Cómo va?

Kurt suspira.— Un montón de audiciones, una segunda audición, ningún papel. Ella trata de ser fuerte, pero francamente, resulta que hay un montón de actrices llenas de talento y esperanza en esta ciudad. No es exactamente lo que ella esperaba.

— ¿Y es lo que _tú_ esperabas? ¿Nueva York? —La sonrisa de Blaine es como un rayo de sol. Kurt quiere acurrucarse en su calor y dejarse acariciar.

— Si te refieres a la libertad para ser yo mismo y tener mis propios planes y sueños, entonces sí. Si te refieres a matarme trabajando para dos, a veces tres empleos, y luego coser por las noches, sólo para ser capaz de que Rachel y yo subsistamos, entonces... me lo esperaba. Es agotador algunas veces, pero eso está bien. Estoy en Nueva York, voy a ganar mi lugar aquí.

— ¿Rachel no trabaja?

— Ahora mismo no. —Kurt se encoge de hombros ante el ceño fruncido de Blaine.— Le hice una promesa una vez, cuando la vida en plena huída fue demasiado para ella y estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Le prometí que si nos mudábamos a Nueva York, le daría un año para que persiguiera sus sueños, y yo me encargaría de la manutención de los dos. Sigo manteniendo esa promesa. Nos las arreglamos, y una vez que obtenga un papel, aunque sea uno pequeño, todo será más fácil.

Francamente, _apenas_ se las arreglan. La vida en Nueva York no es barata -el alquiler y las facturas y las tarjetas del Metro, a veces la compra de los comestibles más básicos es una exageración. Pero él puede manejarlo. Es joven, es fuerte y está viviendo en la ciudad de sus sueños. Él puede manejar _cualquier cosa_. Y ahora también está Blaine. ¿Por qué querría quejarse?

— Y viven en Bushwick. —Blaine niega con la cabeza, todavía incrédulo, y Kurt se ríe, una repentina y brillante explosión de alegría.

— Y vivimos en Bushwick, sí. Alquilamos todo un loft a un precio ridículamente bajo. Digo, no es de extrañar, la verdad... era un desastre cuando nos mudamos, completamente vacío y medio devastado. Lo arreglamos, lo hemos estado amueblando conforme pasan los meses buscando y encontrando cosas en el mercado de pulgas. —En realidad, algunos muebles han salido del basurero, pero está demasiado avergonzado como para decirlo en voz alta, por lo que sólo se encoge de hombros.— No es lo ideal... todavía necesita una gran cantidad de pintura, las cerraduras probablemente pudieron ser rotas por algún chiquillo y las corrientes de aire son más notables cuando hace más frío, pero es nuestro hogar. Sólo tienes que imaginar la futura elegancia del mismo cuando vayas a... —Kurt se muerde la lengua. Se está adelantando a los hechos, como de costumbre.— Um. Quiero decir, si alguna vez decides ir a visitarnos.

— ¡Me encantaría! —Blaine le sonríe como si se le acabara de ofrecer una visita a un palacio.— Digo, si ustedes quieren. No estás nada más pasando por aquí para decirme que estás en Nueva York, ¿verdad? Podré verte con regularidad, ¿no?

Kurt se limita a asentir, momentáneamente abrumado ante esta perspectiva.

Se quedan callados por un rato, simplemente sonriéndose el uno al otro hasta que Kurt bosteza abiertamente, la adrenalina finalmente dando paso al agotamiento. Se ríe, consciente de sí mismo.

— Lo siento, fue un día muy largo. Como sea, ¿cómo está tu hermano? Vi que tuvo un accidente.

Blaine pone los ojos en blanco con cariño.— Él está bien, sólo algunas contusiones en las costillas y un esguince en el tobillo, pero nunca se le debería permitir estar cerca de algún caballo de nuevo. Ese idiota puso _experto en equitación_ en su hoja de vida, cuando la única vez que se montó en un caballo, era un pony cuando él era un niño. Él dice que cada actor hace eso, pero... Oh, entonces _realmente_ lees mis actualizaciones. —Él sonríe.

Kurt siente que se sonroja.— Bueno, te busqué un día, cuando estaba en la biblioteca haciendo una investigación. No es mi culpa que tu Facebook sea más o menos público.

— ¿Sólo mi Facebook? —Blaine bromea con una sonrisa, y Kurt le enseña la lengua, de repente sintiéndose joven y tonto; un estado casi olvidado.

— Okay, también tu twitter. Pero sólo lo veo cuando puedo conseguir acceso a una computadora. No soy un acosador.

— Apuesto a que todos los acosadores dicen eso. —Blaine se ríe y Kurt se une a él antes de que otro bostezo lo interrumpa. Está realmente fuera de control. Se estira y suspira.

— Lo siento. Probablemente debería irme, se está haciendo tarde.

— ¿Tienes que hacerlo? Son apenas las diez. —Blaine le pregunta con tono suplicante. Kurt realmente no consigue decirle que ha estado levantado desde las cuatro y media de hoy, trabajando en la panadería y en la cafetería. O que le tomará más de una hora llegar a casa, donde todavía tiene que terminar de teñir el colorido tutú que alguien ordenó, antes de que incluso pueda pensar en dormir.— ¿Puedo ofrecerte un café? Podríamos ponernos al corriente un poco más antes de que te vayas. Tengo muchas ganas de saber qué pasó con ustedes en el último año y medio.

Kurt vacila por un momento antes de asentir. De todos modos, va a decirle todo a Blaine. Él puede también comenzar con eso esta noche.

— Está bien. Pero tengo que irme en una hora. Mañana trabajo. —Y al día siguiente, y el que sigue. No ha tenido un día libre en semanas.

— Te juro que no te voy a detener más de las once. ¿Todavía te gusta el café como antes? —Blaine está rebotando un poco en su silla, excitado. Kurt no puede evitar sonreír.

— Cualquier cosa con cafeína está muy bien. —Realmente, él sobrevivió meses con el café instantáneo más barato antes de que empezara a ir a Starbucks, y el horrible café de las paradas de camiones y moteles antes de eso. Incluso había pasado semanas sin café. Él puede soportar cualquier cosa.

— Las niñas en el pasillo tienen una máquina de latte, dame unos minutos y estoy de vuelta.

Antes de que Kurt tenga tiempo para protestar y decirle que no se moleste, Blaine ya ha agarrado una taza limpia de un estante y salido por la puerta.

Kurt está solo, así que toma su tiempo para golpearse un poco porque, bueno, _Blaine_. Luego se instala cómodamente contra la cabecera a esperar... no se recuesta, porque eso sería espeluznante e ir demasiado lejos, sólo... se inclina un poco contra las enormes almohadas mullidas que se sienten más suaves que nada que Kurt recuerde. Ha sido un día largo y su cuerpo se siente pesado por el agotamiento. Es tan bueno estirar sus piernas un poco, sólo un minuto, sólo... _sólo... _

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Kurt está dormido cuando Blaine vuelve al dormitorio, medio desmayado, medio erguido en la cama de Blaine, una imagen que hace que algo revolotee y se expanda en el pecho de Blaine. Pone la taza de café sobre la mesa y sólo mira, se toma su tiempo observando sin preocuparse de ser espeluznante._

_El Kurt que Blaine recuerda era todo rasgos suaves y prendas elaboradas que llamaban la atención. Precioso, pero evidentemente muy joven. El chico frente a Blaine ahora es más alto y más musculoso, su cuerpo bien definido en los sencillos pantalones vaqueros y la playera tipo Henley negra que lleva. Su cara es más delgada, más angular como el resto de él, y es tan condenadamente guapo. Un hombre irresistible, no sólo un hermoso niño._

_También parece cansado, ahora que Blaine lo observa cuidadosamente -demasiado pálido, con círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos, y Blaine no se atreve a despertarlo. Se sienta y bebe el latte que trajo, y lo mira... sólo lo mira. Hay un vacío en él en alguna parte, un espacio en constante dolor donde debería haber estado todo su tiempo junto a él este año y medio pasado, y ahora se siente como que al fin puede comenzar a sanar. Ver a Kurt dormir es como un bálsamo para sus crispados nervios y para esa herida._

_Pero a medida que el tiempo avanza inexorablemente y Kurt no muestra signos de despertar -sólo se mueve una vez para ponerse más cómodo contra las almohadas de Blaine- la parte responsable del cerebro de Blaine comienza a preguntarse qué hacer. Kurt dijo que tiene que trabajar por la mañana, y Blaine no tiene idea de qué tan temprano tiene que estar allí, o dónde exactamente, no tiene idea de nada, a decir verdad. Pero despertar a Kurt de su sueño tranquilo para enviarlo lejos en la noche fría y lluviosa, parece algo muy cruel._

_Un pitido proveniente del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kurt interrumpe los pensamientos conflictivos de Blaine, y ya que Kurt no reacciona en absoluto, Blaine alcanza el teléfono tras un momento de vacilación. Es un modelo sencillo, barato, y está iluminado por un mensaje entrante, con el nombre de Rachel en él. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, Blaine lo abre._

_**Rachel: **_¿Cómo te está yendo? ¿Vienes a casa pronto?

_Con una mirada más hacia Kurt, Blaine toma una decisión._

_**Kurt: **_Hey Rachel, es Blaine. Kurt se quedó dormido, ¿debería despertarlo y mandarlo a casa?

_La respuesta llega en segundos._

_**Rachel: **_¡Blaine! ¡Hola! :DDD

_Esto hace a Blaine sonreír ampliamente... casi puede escuchar a Rachel a través del mensaje de texto, e intantaneamente, la extraña todavia más, su burbujeante personalidad y sus entusiastas abrazos__. El siguiente mensaje llega un momento después._

_**Rachel: **_No, déjalo dormir si puedes, está exhausto, y no tiene trabajo hasta mañana al medio día. (¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos, eh? ;D)

_Él sonríe y teclea la respuesta._

_**Kurt: **_Él puede dormir aquí, hay suficiente espacio. (Y hemos estado hablando, no sé lo que estás insinuando :P) ¡No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo! ¡Buenas noches!

_Ella responde con una carita sonriente y buenas noches, y eso es todo. _

_Kurt se queda oficialmente a domrir toda la noche. _

_El compañero de habitación de Blaine por fortuna está fuera por una semana debido a una nueva emergencia de su novia en casa, así que los arreglos para dormir no son un problema. Blaine saca una manta de repuesto y cubre a Kurt suavemente, apenas absteniéndose de colocar un tierno beso en su frente, luego se sienta en su escritorio para empezar un ensayo que tiene que terminar este fin de semana. Pero su concentración es predeciblemente inestable. Se pasa más tiempo mirando a Kurt que a la pantalla de su ordenador, y finalmente decide que no va a suceder. Después de un rápido viaje al baño para lavarse los dientes y ponerse su pijama, Blaine apaga las luces y se desliza bajo las sábanas en la cama de su compañero de cuarto._

_Sin embargo el sueño no viene rápido. Cada vez que se las arregla para quedarse dormido por un momento, se despierta sobresaltado, con el corazón palpitante, con la certeza de que soñó toda esta noche, que no puede ser verdad. Y cada vez, la silueta de Kurt dormido apenas a unos metros de él, le sorprende de nuevo, despertando las mariposas felices en su estómago y aplazando el sueño de nuevo._

_Finalmente, mucho antes de que el cielo nocturno empiece a ruborizarse con la primera luz del alba, Blaine se da por vencido por completo. Él simplemente se queda ahí, observando la silueta oscura del niño que ha amado por tanto tiempo, incluso cuando no le quedaba casi ninguna esperanza. Él observa, y piensa, y siente todo a la vez, y entonces, lentamente, a medida que la luz inunda la habitación, él procesa todas las emociones por separado, una por una, se deja sentirlas, abierto y admitiendo, y finalmente listo._

_Porque este es sólo el comienzo. Ha esperado tanto tiempo, y ahora la espera ha terminado. El milagro ha sucedido, Kurt está aquí. Tienen otra oportunidad._

_¿Y ahora qué?_

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt se despierta aturdido y desorientado. Su alarma no está sonando, pero Rachel no está cantando tampoco, como cuando ella tiende a hacer en esos días en los que puede dormir un poco más y despierta con su voz y el olor del café. La luz está fluyendo en la habitación, filtrándose de color rosa a través de sus párpados, y Kurt se sienta rápidamente, de repente en pánico. Nunca hay una luz brillante como esta en su habitación, no con la ventana falsa.

Por supuesto, esta no es su habitación. En el momento en que Kurt abre los ojos, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior -Dios mío, _fue ayer por la noche_, ¡se quedó dormido!- vuelven rápidamente, haciendo que su corazón se acelere en ansiosos latidos. El jadeo de conmosión muere rápidamente en sus labios porque lo primero que ve es la sonrisa de Blaine.

Blaine está sentado nuevamente en su silla del escritorio y Kurt tiene un extraño sentido de déjà vu por un segundo antes de que él se de cuenta de las diferencias en la ropa de Blaine. Ahora más tranquilo, pero cada vez más avergonzado, él sonríe y se aclara la garganta.

— Espero que no hayas tenido que dormir en esa silla por mi culpa. No parece muy cómoda. —Ya puede sentir que se ruboriza. Una buena manera de entrar en la vida de alguien después de mucho tiempo... ve y estámpate en su cama a la mitad de una conversación.

Pero Blaine se ríe alegremente.— No, no te preocupes. Mi compañero de cuarto no está aquí en estos momentos. Dormí en su cama.

— ¿Por qué no me has despertado? Como sea, ¿qué hora es?

A juzgar por la luz y por cómo se siente, ya es tarde. Oh, mierda. Rachel debe estar preocupada. Kurt mira a su alrededor buscando su abrigo, su teléfono debe haber estado sonando la mitad de la noche, ¿cómo es que no lo escuchó? ¿Se habrá agotado la batería de nuevo?

Justo en ese momento, Blaine le pasa el dispositivo.

— Son apenas las siete, y Rachel me dijo que debería dejarte dormir, así que lo hice.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandan.— ¿Dormí durante nueve horas? —No recuerda la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de conseguir más de seis horas de sueño. No desde que salieron de casa, eso es seguro. Y seis es un lujo.

Entonces el resto de las palabras de Blaine registran en su mente y su mandíbula cae.— ¿Hablaste con Rachel?

Blaine se sonroja y agacha un poco la cabeza.— No, ella envió un mensaje y... lo siento, yo probablemente no debería haberlo hecho, pero te quedaste dormido y yo no estaba seguro de qué hacer, entonces saqué tu teléfono. Vi su nombre, así que... lo leí y le envié un mensaje de vuelta. Ella parece creer que te quedaste dormido porque _nosotros_ um, hicimos algo anoche. —El rubor de Blaine se hace más profundo aún cuando sonríe, y Kurt se desliza rápidamente a través de los mensajes que intercambiaron anoche. Niega con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que lo pensó. Dios, lo siento mucho, Blaine. Por venir aquí sin previo aviso, y desmayarme así, y por las suposiciones de Rachel y sólo... Lo siento. No era en absoluto como había planeado nuestra reunión. Se suponía que habría flores y algún enorme gesto para que lo consideraras como una disculpa, y darte tiempo para acostumbrarte a la idea de que estamos aquí, y en su lugar... esto. Lo siento.

Se desenreda de la manta roja lujosa que lo mantuvo tan deliciosamente cálido toda la noche, pero antes de que pueda ponerse de pie y encontrar una excusa para huir, Blaine toma su mano.

— Por favor, no lo lamentes. Estás aquí. Nada puede ser mejor que esto. Y yo tuve que abrir los ojos y ver que no fue sólo un sueño, lo que fue realmente genial, porque estoy bastante seguro que de lo contrario, no lo habría creído. En cuanto a las insinuaciones de Rachel... bueno, es Rachel, ¿no? —Ambos se ríen cariñosamente ante esto, compartiendo una mirada comprensiva antes de que el rostro de Blaine se vuelva más serio, su mano apretándose fuertemente alrededor de Kurt antes de soltarlo.— Y dada la última vez que nos vio juntos, habría sido una insinuación justa, ¿no?

Ahora es el turno de Kurt de sonrojarse y mirar hacia sus rodillas.— Bueno, sí, pero... —Oh, él no está preparado para esta conversación.

— Kurt, por favor, mírame.

Mirar a Blaine directamente a los ojos en este momento no es fácil, sobre todo cuando están intimando así -y es tan triste. Aquí viene, entonces. Está bien, está bien, va a estar bien...

— Kurt, he estado pensando y... yo sé lo que éramos antes, y me hizo muy feliz estar contigo, pero...

Kurt se protege a sí mismo ante esto. ¿Qué será? ¿Una novia? ¿Errores de juventud? ¿Experimentos adolescentes? Había oído todas las variaciones de estas excusas en sus pesadillas.

Blaine se muerde el labio, claramente nervioso, pero decidido.

— Pero no tuvimos prácticamente ningún contacto durante un año y medio. Y te he extrañado_ como un loco_ y he soñado con el día en que volvería a verte de nuevo, pero... siento como si apenas te conociera después de todo este tiempo. Así que por ahora, ¿podemos simplemente... pasar algún tiempo juntos, como amigos? Sólo hablar y ponernos al día, llegar a conocernos de nuevo porque _por fin podemos_, y... Ahora no hay prisa, ¿o sí?

La opresión en la garganta de Kurt no va a desaparecer a pesar de que se dice a sí mismo que está bie, que es mucho, amigos. Él insiste a través de ello y sus palabras salen delgadas y ahogadas.

— No, por supuesto que no. Y tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Entonces... amigos. Sólo amigos, y hablaremos, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar, y... _Blaine._

Está llorando... los dos están llorando un poco, llorando y suspirando y riendo a través de las lágrimas porque _están aquí por fin_, finalmente aquí, uno junto al otro, y luego Blaine lo envuelve en un abrazo, y sí, valió la pena. Cada momento de lucha, cada dificultad, toda la fuerza que le tomó para llegar hasta aquí.

Valió la pena.

**...**

Cuando Kurt deja los dormitorios media hora más tarde, hay una nueva vitalidad en su andar y una canción feliz en su corazón. Se había negado educadamente a la oferta de Blaine para desayunar -necesita llegar a casa y terminar el descuidado teñido antes de ir a trabajar- pero intercambiaron números de teléfono y direcciones de correo electrónico. Incluso le dio a Blaine su dirección por si acaso, y Blaine le preguntó si podía llamarlo esta noche, sólo para hablar un poco antes de dormir y tal vez fijar la fecha de la próxima vez que se puedan ver, y habrá _más tiempo con Blaine_, y...

Oh, _la vida es maravillosa._

* * *

_¡Oh Sí! ¡La vida es maravillosa! ¿No lo creen?  
_

_Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer y de comentar. Espero sus reviews.  
_

_Linda tarde :D  
¡Klisses!  
¡xoxo!_


	4. ¿Por qué?

**¿Por qué?**

Kurt revolotea alrededor del vasto espacio abierto de su apartamento, tratando de reorganizar sus escasas pertenencias para que no se vea tan lastimosamente barato y usado. Pero no sirve de nada, no importa cuán cuidadosamente arregle los pliegues de la cobija de punto sobre el viejo y deformado sofá, no va a hacerlo más elegante y cómodo. Él finalmente se da por vencido, mirando a su alrededor con resignación. Lo mejor que se puede decir de este lugar es que está limpio -y que es suyo. Al menos por ahora, es su hogar.

Cuando Kurt le dijo a Blaine que debía visitarlos, no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. Lo quería, por supuesto -de una manera abstracta. Era algo agradable de esperar -una vez que tuvieran el lugar pintado y mejor amueblado, una vez que el dinero no fuera tan escaso, una vez que pudieran ofrecerle a su invitado algo más que té negro y café barato medio decente.

Ahora que Kurt realmente piensa en ello, no está seguro de lo que había imaginado en su lugar. ¿Largos paseos en el frío y cortante otoño mientras él y Rachel le contaban a Blaine su historia, gritando contra el ruido sin fin del tráfico de Nueva York? ¿Amontonados en el pequeño dormitorio de Blaine, con su compañero de habitación tratando de estudiar a un par de metros de distancia? Dios sabe que no puede permitirse el lujo de sentarse en las acogedoras cafeterías durante horas, hablando, como Kurt soñó que lo harían un día. Por no hablar del horario de Kurt, un viaje al centro es un lujo poco común.

Mientras saca del horno un conjunto de galletas de azúcar, Kurt recuerda el enjambre salvaje de mariposas que despegaron en su estómago cuando Blaine llamó anoche. Era la primera vez que ellos hablaban por teléfono, y se sintió tan cercano e íntimo tener la voz de Blaine justo en su oído mientras yacía en la cama, que Kurt ni siquiera dudó antes de decir que _sí_ cuando Blaine le preguntó si podía ir a verlos hoy. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, no importa lo poco preparado que se sentía para mostrarle a Blaine el desastre de su realidad.

En Ohio, Blaine sólo vio lo que le habían permitido ver -ropa fantástica y hermosas verdades a medias de sus vidas, sus habitaciones decoradas con gusto y sus gustos impecables. Vio las sonrisas, pero no las lágrimas, porque eso fue lo que eligieron mostrarle. La desesperación y la desesperanza no son cosa sexy. La pobreza no es bonita, no importa si es por causa de la falta de dinero real o el hecho de que sus padres deciden donar la mitad de lo que ganan a una organización que seguramente no necesita ni la mitad de lo que hacen.

Pero ahora accedieron a dejar a Blaine entrar. Para decirle todo, como nunca lo han hecho con nadie antes. Incluyendo las partes feas -y hay un montón de ellas.

¿Y si Blaine se asusta? ¿Y si él no puede aceptarlos cuando son más humanos y mucho menos perfectos que los niños que conoció en la escuela secundaria?

En el momento en que llaman a la puerta, Kurt es un manojo de nervios.

**...**

Blaine no parece asustado en lo más mínimo. Abraza a Rachel larga y fuertemente cuando ella abre la puerta, mira a su alrededor con curiosidad al entrar y va directo a la cocina donde Kurt está tratando de ocupar sus manos temblorosas, limpiando su única encimera. El abrazo de Blaine es apretado y cálido y tan _real_ que Kurt tiene problemas para mantener la cabeza en su lugar.

Apenas reconectados hace dos días, y esa noche (y mañana) es una mancha borrosa en la cabeza de Kurt, una imagen borrosa de las sonrisas de Blaine y su voz y sus ojos brillantes, un par de horas con la adrenalina y la felicidad a tope. Pero ahora Blaine está aquí, en su casa... y se siente diferente. Él ya no es un sueño inconexo, un recuerdo reciente que se siente demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o una voz en el altavoz del teléfono de Kurt. Al venir aquí, a su apartamento, oficialmente dio un paso hacia sus vidas, creando un espacio para sí mismo en su realidad actual. Mañana, cuando Kurt se levante antes de las cinco y vaya a la cocina, verá el sofá raído y sonreirá, la imagen de Blaine sentado aquí vestido con su cárdigan negro sobre su camisa tipo polo blanca se ha grabado a fuego en su cerebro.

Pero primero, tiene que sobrevivir a esta noche.

Le prometió Blaine que empezarían a contarle su historia, y era relativamente fácil decidir y planificar y pensar en ello cuando era sólo una teoría, en un futuro indeterminado. _Un día_. Ahora están a punto de cruzar ese puente y es aterrador. Ahora no hay manera de posponerlo. Kurt ha agotado ya todas las distracciones. El café está hecho, las galletas apiladas cuidadosamente en un plato, Rachel ha dejado de gritar sobre lo maduro y guapo que está Blaine y de decirle de sus más recientes audiciones. Ya le mostraron el apartamento. Kurt considera otra escapada al baño, sólo para calmarse y salpicar agua fría en su cara, pero parecería como si tuviera problemas estomacales, así que sólo se sienta en el mullido sofá y trata de no parecer ansioso.

— Okay, no hablemos de mí, —Blaine se ríe, abreviando la historia de sus compañeros de la clase de actuación y sus travesuras y poniendo dos galletas en su plato.— Estoy llenando mi boca de galletas para no interrumpir, y así puedan decirme todo acerca de ustedes. O lo que quieran.

El silencio que cae es repentino e incómodo, y finalmente, es Rachel quien empieza, porque Kurt no puede encontrar las palabras, paralizado por la importancia de este momento.

— Okay, hemos hablado de ello y decidimos que es mejor si simplemente nos preguntas. Te diremos todo lo que quieras saber. Algunas cosas pueden no tener sentido inmediato sin un conocimiento más amplio, y toda la historia tomará mucho más tiempo que esta noche para decirla correctamente. Pero lanza tus preguntas y haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

La amplia sonrisa se desvanece de la cara de Blaine inmediatamente, sustituida por una intensa y seria mirada.

— Okay. Díganme _por qué_. ¿Por qué se fueron así?

Kurt inhala fuertemente. Blaine definitivamente no está empezando por las preguntas fáciles, ¿verdad?

— Porque se suponía que nos íbamos a casar. —dice Rachel a la ligera, como si no fuera mucho más que hablar del clima.— El uno con el otro. Es por eso que escapamos. Si no lo hacíamos, nos habríamos visto obligados a llegar hasta el final.

El rostro de Blaine es la viva imagen de la confusión.— ¿Qué? ¡Pero... son hermanos, aunque no sean consanguíneos! Cómo... ¿Cómo puede...?

— En realidad, no lo somos, —Kurt se escucha decir a sí mismo y, oh, okay. Parece que la pelota está rodando ahora.— En realidad no, de ninguna manera más que emocional.

— Pero... ¿quién los habría obligado? Eran menores de edad. —Blaine está claramente luchando para calcular todo.

Rachel alcanza una galleta, respondiendo con calma mientras se instala de nuevo con un plato en las rodillas.— Nuestros padres. Se decidió hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún éramos niños. Crecimos sabiendo que seríamos marido y mujer un día. Se podría decir que fuimos preparados para ello toda la vida.

Se encoge de hombros y muerde un galleta, y entonces hay una pausa en la conversación, un momento en el que Blaine intenta aclarar sus pensamientos. Y esto es apenas una pequeña fracción de todo lo demás.

Después de un momento los mira a ambos.— Todavía no entiendo... ¿cómo podrían sus propios padres haberlos obligado a un matrimonio arreglado? ¿Y desde que eran niños? Digo, he oído hablar que ese tipo de cosas sucede en algunos cultos, pero... —Blaine parpadea lentamente, con la boca en una perfecta O.— Esperen. Era un culto, ¿no es así? ¿Estaban en un _culto_?

— Más o menos. —asiente Kurt.— A ellos no les gusta la palabra _culto_. O _secta_. Ambas tienen connotaciones religiosas, y la religión no tiene nada que ver con esto. Se hacen llamar _una comunidad_, donde crecimos. O simplemente _El Puerto_, entre los miembros... El nombre corto para _El Puerto Seguro._ Pero sí, culto es lo más cercano.

Blaine niega con la cabeza, asombrado.— Entonces... ¿esa noche, les informaron que tendrían que casarse pronto y por eso escaparon?

De repente, Kurt no puede mirarlo a los ojos.— En realidad... no. Nosotros...

Rachel lo mira y continúa.— No fue una decisión repentina. Lo habíamos planeado por meses. Casi un año, en realidad. Se suponía que iba a ocurrir un año después, pero tuvimos que estar de acuerdo en llevar a cabo la ceremonia tan pronto como los dos tuviéramos diecisiete años si queríamos continuar en Glee y en otras actividades extracurriculares en McKinley. Cuando nos escapamos, faltaba sólo un día para el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Kurt.

— 26 de mayo. —susurra Blaine.— Así que naciste el 27 de mayo. —Kurt asiente en silencio.

Blaine mordisquea un poco de su galleta. Sus ojos están distantes. Cuando mira a Kurt de nuevo, el dolor está otra vez ahí, más intenso que nunca.

— ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste entonces? Si sabías que ibas a irte, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste para que yo no pensara que eras mi... ? —Se traga la última palabra. Sus ojos centelleando con lágrimas, pero continua.— Debiste haber sabido que yo nunca se lo habría dicho a nadie. Pudiste haber _confiado en mi._

— De hecho... —Kurt intenta silenciar a Rachel con una mirada, sabiendo lo que va a decir y no está listo para que esa parte sea revelada todavía, pero no sirve de nada. Ella evita deliberadamente su mirada.— El plan era... _íbamos_ a morir, Blaine. _Habríamos muerto_, si todo hubiera salido de acuerdo a nuestros planes. Pero Kurt...

— Yo no podía seguir con esto. —Si se trata de que salga a la luz, quiere decirlo él mismo.— No podía. Así que en lugar de eso, escapamos. Habíamos descartado la idea antes, porque era demasiado arriesgado y podría haber ido mal en cientos de formas diferentes, pero... de alguna manera, aquí estamos. —Termina sin convicción, mirando a Blaine... Blaine, cuya mandíbula está apretada, con fuerza, y sus manos en puños apretados a sus costados, el plato inestable sobre su rodilla. Rachel lo alcanza para dejarlo a un lado en la mesa.

Los ojos de Blaine se encuentran con los de Kurt, de manera intensa y constante. Su voz suena ahogada cuando habla, y se asienta pesadamente en el pecho de Kurt con cada palabra.

— ¿Entonces sabías que ibas a morir y aún así me dejaste acercarme a ti? Pensé que era especial, lo que teníamos, Kurt... _Creí que te importaba_. Pero me hiciste enamorarme de ti únicamente para dejarme ahí solo... llorando tu muerte, sin mirar atrás. —Los ojos de Blaine están llenos de lágrimas para el momento en que ha terminado, el estado de ánimo en la sala ha cambiado drásticamente, y Kurt se apresura a _hacer algo_. Pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer, no cuando gran parte de la acusación de Blaine es dolorosamente cierta.

— _Sí miré atrás_, todo el tiempo, te lo juro... —intenta.

Pero Blaine ya está de pie tomando su abrigo, con su bolsa colgada desordenadamente por encima de su hombro. Él sólo mira a Kurt una vez más antes de ir a zancadas hacia la puerta.

— Necesito aire. Lo siento.

Y con eso, se ha ido.

* * *

_Mil disculpas por la demora... he tenido días complicados, pero bueno, aquí estamos._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muy cortito pero creo que ha aclarado todas las dudas respecto a Rachel y Kurt._

_Mil gracias por sus reviews. :)_

_Hasta la próxima!_

_¡XOXO!_


	5. Limbo

**Limbo**

El Lunes pasa como si estuviera en una espesa niebla gris. Kurt arrastra sus pies a través de su día de trabajo, simplemente dejándose llevar. No puede darse el lujo de ser ineficiente, pero no logra mantener en su rostro su sonrisa educada de costumbre. Los músculos correctos simplemente no van a funcionar, no importa cuánto se recuerde a sí mismo que los empleados sonrientes consiguen mejores propinas.

No puede. Hoy no.

Blaine se ha ido. Apenas se han reencontrado, y ahora se ha ido.

No regresó ayer por la noche -no es que Kurt tuviera muchas esperanzas de que lo hiciera- y no llamó o siquiera respondió a su mensaje de disculpa de Kurt. Durante todo el día de hoy, el teléfono de Kurt se mantiene callado y en blanco también, y con cada hora que pasa el pesar se asienta más fuerte sobre sus hombros.

Esto es todo. Esto fue lo último de Blaine que jamás verá. Y ni siquiera puede decir que no se lo merece, porque definitivamente es así.

Pero no hace que duela menos.

La idea de volver a casa y tener incluso un momento para pensar, da miedo, así que cuando una de las baristas del turno de la noche llama para informar que tiene una fuerte migraña, Kurt lo toma como una bendición. Cubriendo su turno pospone lo inevitable durante unas cuantas horas más.

Ya es casi media noche cuando llega a su casa, y está agotado. Rachel está dormida, por lo que deja caer en su cama en la oscuridad y ni siquiera se molesta en cambiarse. Hace mucho frío, es demasiado esfuerzo, y de todos modos, ¿cuál es el objeto?

El teléfono de Kurt zumba cuando él ya está acurrucado bajo la manta, tratando de ganar suficiente calor de la fina tela para conciliar el sueño. Al ver el nombre parpadeando en la pantalla, responde tan rápido que casi lo deja caer en el proceso.

— _Blaine_.

La voz de Blaine se oye tranquila en el auricular. Suena cansado.

— Kurt, yo sólo... quería decirte que sigo aquí. No me estoy despidiendo de ti. Pero... es difícil.

— Lo sé, yo...

— No, por favor, sólo déjame hablar por un segundo. —Kurt se traga su disculpa y escucha en silencio mientras Blaine suspira temblorosamente.— Es muy, muy difícil porque... Tú sabes, pasé tres meses en el infierno antes de que llegara tu carta. Pensé que estabas muerto, y yo sabía que pude haber hecho algo, impedirlo de alguna manera. Porque estábamos tan cerca, lo mas cerca que alguna vez he estado de alguien. Te había abrazado pocas horas antes de morir, por lo que sabía. Y no me había dado cuenta. Debí haberme dado cuenta. —La voz de Blaine se entrecorta y el corazón de Kurt se rompe ante esa húmeda inhalación. Sus lágrimas caen silenciosamente en su almohada.— Y ahora me dices que ese era el plan desde el principio, incluso cuando tú... cuando estábamos... esa tarde. Incluso entonces tú sabías que te irías pronto. Muerto. Así de simple.

Kurt no puede respirar bien, ahogado por las lágrimas, con miedo de tratar de hablar con propiedad, va a estallar en grandes y feos sollozos, así que sólo susurra lo único que puede ofrecer donde no hay excusas que valgan.

— Fuiste tú. No podía morir esa noche por ti. Así que por favor, no creas que no me importó... No podía saltar de ese puente porque me importabas _demasiado_. Estamos vivos porque no podía dejarte, Blaine. No para siempre. Tú, literalmente, salvaste nuestras vidas.

Sólo se escucha su respiración en el auricular, desigual y contenida, y Kurt abraza el teléfono contra su mejilla y desea que fuera una cálida piel en su lugar. Sólo respiran juntos en silencio durante un buen rato antes de que Blaine se aclare la garganta.

— Necesito un poco de tiempo antes de que pueda volver a verte. Pero esto no es un adiós, ¿de acuerdo? Te llamaré. Sólo tengo que procesar todo en mi cabeza. Lo siento.

— Estoy bastante seguro de que esa es mi línea. —Kurt sorbe y se limpia la cara con una manga.— Gracias por llamar, Blaine. Duerme bien.

— Buenas noches, Kurt.

**...**

Incluso con la garantía de Blaine, la semana es sombría y dura. Él no llama de nuevo y Kurt se presiona aún más de lo que acostumbra, duerme menos, toma más horas en el trabajo, cualquier cosa para abstenerse de pensar. Se ocupa de un lote de pequeños bolsos de noche y algunos vestidos de fiesta en ruinas que encontró en una tienda de segunda mano hace unas semanas, y los vende durante el fin de semana. El próximo lunes, de camino al trabajo, compra pintura y vuelve loca a Rachel, manteniendo las luces encendidas toda la noche mientras cubre el blanco sucio de sus paredes con un gris claro y azul cobalto oscuro. Eventualmente, ella se da por vencida, se levanta de la cama y agarra el otro rodillo para ayudar, murmurando algo sobre maníacos enfermos de amor. Al día siguiente, Kurt pasa trece horas de trabajo con toda la fuerza de voluntad, pero la inquietud sigue ahí, incluso cuando apenas le queda energía para moverse.

Blaine todavía no llama.

Kurt se queda dormido en el segundo en que su cabeza toca la almohada esa noche... por lo menos.

Él sabe que no puede mantener este horario, no por mucho tiempo, pero no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Además del trabajo y sus sueños que se le escapan de las manos cada día, en realidad no tiene nada más.

**...**

— Latte de jengibre grande, por favor. — Kurt está al lado del mostrador almacenando los pasteles, cuando oye la voz familiar, y su cabeza se mueve bruscamente de inmediato.— ¿Y un moka grande para mi amigo Kurt si puede tomar un pequeño descanso?

Tabitha mira a Kurt con una sonrisa y le hace señas para que vaya. Parece que le gusta, o tal vez está sólo agradecida por las muchas veces que Kurt ha cubierto sus turnos cuando sus hijos estaban enfermos y no pudieron encontrar una niñera. Es una tarde de Jueves, y hay una pausa temporal en la cafetería.

Se pone de pie, sólo ahora es capaz de ver a Blaine en el mostrador, y su corazón se acelera un poco ante la sonrisa en sus ojos cálidos. Le toma un tiempo desatar su delantal por el temblor de sus dedos a causa de los nervios y el cansancio en igual medida.

Para el momento en que sale de detrás de la barra, su café está listo. Blaine toma las tazas y se abre camino hacia una mesa en el rincón, lejos de los pocos clientes repartidos por todo el lugar. La primera crisis ya ha pasado y ahora, con cada paso Kurt siente la determinación enderezando su espalda. Hay tanto que él quiere decirle a Blaine, algunas cosas más importantes que otras, y no tiene mucho tiempo ahora. Debe utilizarlo sabiamente.

— Lo siento, —dice tan pronto como están sentados.— Sé que no es suficiente, pero es todo lo que tengo. Sí, fuimos egoístas -_Fui egoísta._ Me gustabas y quería estar cerca de ti, experimentar lo que nunca había tenido, al menos una sola vez antes de morir. Y yo sabía que nos estábamos quedando sin tiempo. Debí haberte alejado, debí haberme distanciado de ti meses antes de mi cumpleaños, para que pudieras superarlo y no sufrieras tanto cuando desapareciéramos. Pero no pude. Lo siento. Sé que no es algo que pueda ser fácil de perdonar.

Blaine niega con la cabeza, sus manos jugando con la taza de café.— No, ya está.

— ¿Qué?

— Perdonado. Eso es lo que vine a decirte. Sí, me lastimaste, pero lo entiendo. No fue deliberado. Eran tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, todo eso. Y honestamente, si no haber sufrido así era el precio de no tener lo que tuvimos... no creo que lo hubiera cambiado, Kurt. Fue especial, y me alegro de que lo hayamos tenido.

A Kurt se le entrecorta la respiración.— ¿Entonces no estás... terminando conmigo? ¿Con nosotros?

Blaine sonríe y aprieta su mano sobre la mesa, sólo un breve toque.— Por supuesto que no. Me gustaría llegar a conocerte bien esta vez. ¿Está bien? ¿Tienes tiempo este fin de semana? ¿Te parece bien si lo intentamos de nuevo? Prometo no tomarte por asalto esta vez.

— Sí. Por supuesto que sí. Por favor.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Es sábado cuando Blaine llega, trayendo cupcakes y nada de expectativas o prejuicios con él. La última vez, se dio cuenta durante su auto-impuesto "tiempo fuera", él lo tomó mal. Él pensó que de alguna manera volverían a caer en la fácil amistad que habían tenido , como si nada hubiera pasado. Que aprendería nuevas cosas acerca de Kurt y Rachel, llenando los espacios en blanco con la nueva información, y que encontraría un lugar en sus vidas una vez más... en las nuevas circunstancias, pero con la esencia de ellos tres intacta._

_No podía haber estado más equivocado._

_No solamente son diferentes ahora a causa las cosas que han experimentado en el tiempo que estuvieron separados, pero Blaine nunca realmente _conoció_ a Kurt o a Rachel en primer lugar, no más allá de la más mínima fracción de lo que ellos le dejaron saber. Es algo más que la reconexión de unos viejos amigos. Él tiene que conocerlos de nuevo, llegar a conocerlos como si nunca se hubieran conocido antes._

_Así que esta vez, él no se acerca a su apartamento como un adolescente enfermo de amor, todo emocionado y lleno de entusiasmo, emocionado de volver a reconectarse con sus amigos perdidos desde hace mucho tiempo. Él viene despacio, atento, observando su entorno con otros ojos, abierto a todo, pero sin esperar nada en absoluto. Presta atención a la zona que parece menos segura de lo que le hubiera gustado, considerando que Kurt camina a casa tarde casi todas las noches. Se da cuenta de la cerradura endeble en su puerta y el frío en el apartamento que se filtra incluso a través de su cálida chaqueta. Se da cuenta de las camas cubiertas únicamente con mantas delgadas, la nevera casi vacía, la encimera con nada más que una vieja cafetera. Él ve las paredes recién pintadas, pero no se le escapan las ventanas con corrientes de aire o el hecho de que la única fuente de luz para todo el loft son los simples accesorios en lo alto. Él mira con cuidado y reconoce los signos de penuria en los rostros de Kurt y Rachel, sus ojos muy serios, como si hubieran visto demasiado para su edad, su vieja chispa apagada._

_Lo toma todo y sufre con la necesidad de ayudar De protegerlos._

_Pero primero, tiene que saber más._

* * *

N/T: mil disculpas por la demora... mi semana fue más que complicada y saturada de actividades. Espero la próxima sea mejor.

Agradezco sus reviews a Andreajusbie, Aamorella y Gabriela Cruz, y ofrezco otra disculpa por no responderlos de manera personal... En serio no me ha dado tiempo ni siquiera de sentarme a comer a mis horas :/

Por otra parte, me estoy planteando la posibilidad de dejar este fic en "Stand by" ya que observo que no es muy del agrado del fandom, y eso me pone realmente triste porque en sí, la historia es interesante, pero casi no recibo comentarios respecto a este, entonces pueeees... quizás invierta el tiempo que le dedico a NMP en traducir los otros dos fics. No quiere decir que abandonaré este definitivamente, nunca lo haría, pero creo que puedo ir traduciéndolo de a poco, sin presionarme por actualizar porque no lo esperan con las mismas ganas con las que esperan INB y AFY.

Ah, por cierto, en una hora más, estará disponible también el capítulo 6 de "All for you". Estén pendientes.

Lindo domingo...

¡xoxo!


	6. El Pasado Descubierto

_N/T: Para fines de la traducción, a partir de este capítulo The Harbor se reemplazará con "El Puerto."_

* * *

**El Pasado Descubierto**

— Cuéntenme su historia. —Comienza Blaine tan pronto como se han acomodado. Él ha tomado el sillón individual, dejando a ellos dos en el sofá.

— Tienes que ser más específico que eso, ya sabes, —dice Kurt. Está más tranquilo ahora que la última vez, probablemente porque todo lo que podía ir mal, ya fue.

Blaine asiente.

— Okay, ¿entonces cómo empezó? Sus padres se unieron cuando ustedes tenían nueve, ¿cierto? ¿Entonces ellos simplemente... les anunciaron que debían casarse?

— No. —Es Rachel quien responde.— Lo mencionaron por primera vez justo antes de mi cumpleaños número diez. Creo que ellos tenían que ver primero si encajábamos bien.

— ¿Y ustedes sólo aceptaron?

Kurt sonríe.— Cuando tienes nueve o diez años, no cuestionas mucho cuando tus padres te dicen algo como un hecho indiscutible. Especialmente cuando te lo presentan como algo a lo que aspirar. Como _"cuando tengan doce años, tendrán una bicicleta nueva."_ Excepto que en nuestro caso era _"cuando tengan diecisiete, tendrán una hermosa boda y empezarán su propia familia."_ —Se encoge de hombros.— No se sentía extraño entonces. Incluso fingíamos bodas y jugábamos a la casita. Rachel me hizo pedirle matrimonio al menos una docena de veces, cada una más absurda que la anterior.

Se ríe con cariño ante los recuerdos, dulces e inmaculados, y Rachel golpea su brazo y le enseña la lengua. Blaine sacude la cabeza con ojos enormes.

— ¿Se conocían desde antes? Antes del... Puerto o...

Kurt niega con la cabeza.— No. No vivimos en la comunidad hasta que nos fuimos a vivir todos juntos.

— Espera, dices _vivir en la comunidad_, —dice Blaine frunciendo el ceño.— ¿Entonces es como... un recinto o algo así?

Rachel ríe disimuladamente.— No, sólo es un vecindario suburbano normal, algunas calles con pequeñas casas idénticas propiedad del Puerto. El punto primordial del grupo es la creación de una comunidad muy unida, entonces nosotros... —hace una pausa y se corrige a sí misma.— _Ellos_ viven muy cerca unos de otros, pero no es un campamento de fanáticos en el bosque.

Blaine se ruboriza y ríe tímidamente.— Okay, ¿entonces como se volvieron parte de esa comunidad?

Kurt se hace cargo.— Mi madre y el padre de Rachel se conocieron en un grupo de apoyo patrocinado por ellos. Salieron por unos cuantos meses, por lo que sé, pero Rachel y yo sólo nos reunimos una vez antes de que ellos decidieran unirse al Puerto e irse a vivir juntos.

— Entonces antes de eso, ustedes tuvieron infancias normales, —reflexiona Blaine.

— Más o menos. —Kurt se encoge de hombros.— La mía fue bastante perfecta hasta que mi padre murió cuando yo tenía siete años. Él simplemente colapsó una noche cuando estábamos sentados a la mesa para cenar, y ahí fue. Nada fue lo mismo después de aquello. —Su respiración todavía se entrecorta ligeramente ante los recuerdos, tan vívidos a pesar de todo este tiempo.— Tuvimos que vender la casa y rentar un pequeño apartamento. Mi mamá empezó a trabajar en dos empleos por lo que siempre estaba solo en casa.— Se da cuenta de la expresión decaída de Blaine y se aleja de los dolorosos recuerdos. Fue hace mucho tiempo.— Bueno, al menos tuve a ambos padres por algún tiempo.

Rachel arquea una ceja.— No sé por qué sigues asumiendo que eso es mejor. Al menos nunca supe realmente lo que me estaba faltando. Como yo lo veo, nunca haber conocido a alguno de tus padres, debe ser mejor que perderlos.

La atención de Blaine se mueve hacia ella ahora; su rostro sigue siendo la imagen de la compasión.— ¿Entonces nunca conociste a tu madre? ¿Ni una sola vez?

Rachel tiene esa sonrisa demasiado brillante en su cara, su voz demasiado animada.

— Nos dejó cuando tenía un mes de nacida, así que no es como si nunca la hubiera conocido... Solamente que no la recuerdo. —Mira a Blaine y se desinfla ante sus ojos tristes.— Ella tenía diecinueve y estaba en la universidad cuando se embarazó. Su futuro se suponía que sería en un escenario, no en casa con un bebé y mucho menos con un viejo marido. Así que simplemente... se rompió, supongo. Ella nos dejó un día. Solía pensar que debió tener depresión post parto, pero nunca nos ha contactado desde entonces, así que...

Se encoge de hombros, con la barbilla en alto y el rostro alegre; una pequeña niña valiente que no deja que el mundo vea lo lastimada que está. Pero no puede engañar a Kurt, nunca podría. Él sabe cuán profundo le duele, lo ha sabido desde esa primera vez que ella lloró en su hombro en la oscuridad de la noche, una niña de nueve años de edad que sólo quería una mamá de verdad.

Blaine niega con la cabeza.— ¿Entonces nunca tuviste una mamá hasta que sus padres se unieron?

— Bueno, mi nana vivía con nosotros... la mamá de mi mamá. Era anciana, pero fue como una mamá para mi, en serio, así que no es como si nunca hubiera tenido la figura de una madre cuando era niña, Blaine. —resopla.— Pero... bueno, ella murió después de un tiempo y me quedé realmente sola, sí. Y fue difícil para mi papá también... Tuvo que hacerse cargo de una niña pequeña, además de manejar una empresa al borde de la quiebra. Él no sabía cómo hacer todo aquello solo. —Rachel trata de disipar el estado de ánimo sombrío que ha descendido sobre ellos.— Pero hey, no, no pongas esa cara de panda triste. Sí, nuestra niñez fue una mierda algunas veces, pero ambos sobrevivimos, estamos aquí y estamos bien. Sin daño duradero, ¿ves?

Kurt no está seguro de esa última parte, pero ella tiene razón, no tiene caso revolcarse en un dolor de hace mucho tiempo. Blaine parece estar de acuerdo también, porque está sonriendo de manera curiosa.

— ¿Entonces cómo fue conocerse por primera vez? ¿Fue amor a primera vista? ¿O al menos una amistad? —Sus ojos son cálidos y afectuosos, como si los imaginara a los nueve años, y es adorable. Ellos resoplan, mirándose el uno al otro.

— Oh Dios, fue una pesadilla. —Declara Kurt y Rachel asiente vigorosamente.

— Él era una lata.

— Ella era una reina del drama incluso a los nueve años.

Rachel niega con la cabeza, sus ojos se abren enormemente y su voz es dramática.— Nos odiamos secretamente la primera vez que nos vimos, y una semana después estábamos compartiendo una habitación, así que ya te imaginarás. Nunca había tenido que compartir nada con nadie, ¡mucho menos con _un niño!_ Y no era como si no hubiera suficiente espacio para dormitorios separados, pero nuestros padres nos dijeron que teníamos que unirnos y ningún argumento funcionó. Te lo digo en serio, esas primeras semanas fueron malas.

— Fueron _terribles_, —dice Kurt con gravedad, luego se miran uno al otro y se disuelven en risitas.

Blaine los observa divertido.— Wow. ¿Entonces cómo pasaron de eso a...? Digo. Claramente se unieron en algún momento.

Los ojos de Rachel se suavizan y toma la mano de Kurt.

— Lo hicimos. Nos llevó semanas alternando entre gritos y pretender que el otro no existía, pero estábamos ahí. Después de todo, los cambios fueron difíciles para ambos, y en algún punto nos dimos cuenta que sería más fácil enfrentarlo juntos, como amigos, no como enemigos.

Ella aprieta la mano de Kurt y él lo hace de vuelta, recordando esa primera noche de consuelo mutuo, hace muchos años.

— Nuestros padres discutían mucho al principio, —dijo Kurt.— Creo que les tomó un poco encontrar la dinámica que funcionara para los dos, después de años de estar solos. Nunca peleaban frente a nosotros, pero cuando pensaban que estábamos dormidos... bueno. Y la acústica en esa casa era casi demasiado buena. ¿Sabes lo aterrador que es cuando _toda tu vida_ se pone de cabeza con una promesa de que mejorará, y que en lugar de eso se siente más inestable que nunca? —Kurt mira a Blaine, cuyo rostro es comprensivo y comprometido, pero Kurt puede decir que en realidad no lo sabe. Después de todo, Blaine es muy afortunado de venir de una familia estable y feliz. Kurt se encoge de hombros.— Una noche, cuando ellos estaban siendo particularmente ruidosos en el piso de abajo, escuché a Rachel llorar en su cama. Creí que yo era el único despierto y al borde de las lágrimas, así que simplemente me levanté y fui hacia ella. Supe que ella entendía. Ese fue el principio, antes de descubrir lo similares que éramos.

Rachel le sonríe y se acurruca más cerca de él en el sofá, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Blaine se muerde el labio, pensando en la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Entonces por qué exactamente los emparejaron? ¿Por qué ustedes dos? ¿Por qué fue decidido tan temprano? Asumo que así es como funciona esa comunidad, pero ¿por qué?

Kurt suspira. Tratar de explicar la locura que solía ser su vida en una forma racional es todo un desafío.

— Emparejar a los hijos para prepararlos en futuros y leales seguidores es parte de la filosofía del Puerto, —dice Kurt finalmente. Rachel dobla sus piernas debajo de ella y le permite hablar.— Sucede temprano para que los niños puedan crecer de cerca y conscientes de su conexión. La situación óptima es cuando pueden crecer juntos bajo un mismo techo, desde el momento en que están emparejados. Animan a padres solteros con hijos que pueden emparentar para que salgan y finalmente, creen una familia.

— Pero los niños se vuelven hermanos, ¿no es así ? ¿Cómo pueden casarse, entonces?

Kurt niega con la cabeza.— Oh, no. Los padres sólo tienen una ceremonia en la comunidad y simbólicamente cambian sus nombres. No hay matrimonio real. Ellos no adoptan a los niños del otro tampoco, y los niños son criados como futuras parejas en lugar de hermanos reales.

— ¿Y funciona? —Blaine suena escéptico.

— Sorprendentemente bien. Conocimos a media docena de parejas que habían empezado a salir como nosotros y estaban felizmente casados con hijos propios para el tiempo que nos fuimos de Los Ángeles. —Kurt se encoge de hombros.— Supongo que tiene sentido. Los niños pueden conocerse entre sí en todos los sentidos, y a medida que crecen, se les anima a experimentar como todos los adolescentes lo hacen. Está destinado a crear una fuerte conexión.

Las cejas de Blaine casi alcanzan los rizos en su frente cuando se disparan ante esta declaración.— Espera, ¿entonces tenían permitido besarse o... más?

— Por supuesto, —chilla Rachel divertida.— En casa se nos permitía comportarnos como cualquier pareja de adolescentes. Incluso nos alentaban. ¿Dónde crees que aprendimos cómo besar? —Ella guiña un ojo, y Blaine se atraganta con su café. Ella sonríe y continúa.— Nuestros padres nos encontraron durmiendo en la misma cama en innumerables ocasiones y estaba bien, también era una señal de que nos estábamos llevando bien. Incluso si nos hubiéramos decidido a tener relaciones sexuales entre nosotros, no habría sido un problema.

— ¿En serio? —Los ojos de Blaine se abren como platos.

— En serio. —Ella asiente con la cabeza.— Habíamos tenido una cita con un educador de matrimonio en primer lugar, para una conferencia sobre sexualidad y fidelidad, y para considerar las opciones de control de la natalidad, ya que tener hijos antes de la boda por lo general no es fomentado.

— _Por lo general_.

— Sí. A menos que una pareja decida que eso es lo que quiere.

Si los ojos de Blaine pudieran abrirse más, lo harían.— Whoa. ¿Y sucede?

Kurt se encoge de hombros.— A veces. Muchas de las parejas realmente no pueden esperar para comenzar la vida matrimonial feliz que les han prometido. Y si eso es lo que quieren, cuentan con el apoyo de toda la comunidad. Ayuda con el bebé, educación en el hogar, un empleo estable o ayuda financiera si deciden terminar la escuela primero... la familia es todo y los niños son una bendición, no hay bien mayor.

— No suena como algo tan malo cuando lo dices así. —Blaine parece dudoso.

— No lo es. —Kurt sonríe tristemente.— El Puerto no es un mal lugar para vivir. Si no te importan sus normas y creencias.

— Cierto. Como decir no a la homosexualidad.

— No a la homosexualidad, nada de cuestionar sus decisiones, nada de pensamiento independiente. No hay libertad en la elección de tu pareja o tu carrera más allá del limitado alcance que sugieren. No hay creatividad, aparte de las clases de artes y oficios que son sólo para las niñas y las mujeres de todos modos. Nada de andar por ahí con los roles de género. No hay libre albedrío. —Kurt se estremece. Sólo recordarlo le hace sentir claustrofobia.

— ¿Y todo ello por qué, en última instancia, si no es por algún Dios? —Blaine pregunta curioso.

— Por un futuro más feliz. —Kurt sonríe de manera peculiar.— Es decir, pacífico, una vida sin preocupaciones también, pero en última instancia, el objetivo es crear una comunidad que esté _libre de los venenos del mundo moderno._

— ¿Como los Amish*****?

— No tanto así, —dice Kurt.— Ellos dicen que nuestro mundo ha ido demasiado lejos en la persecución del dinero, el entretenimiento y la comodidad. Que está demasiado comercializado. Corporaciones, el ajetreo cotidiano, los medios de comunicación... Todo debilita a las familias, y sin familias fuertes y tradicionales, no pueden haber individuos fuertes. Entonces interrumpen estas cosas y se centran en las personas.

Blaine luce pensativo con las cejas fruncidas.— Me veo obligado a admitir que tiene sentido.

Kurt asiente.— Sí, lo sé. _Todo tiene sentido_ cuando no lo ves de manera profunda. Es como ser parte de una familia grande, fuerte que se reúne todo el tiempo porque no hay televisores o computadoras en casa para distraerlos. Tienes ayuda y apoyo cuando lo necesitas. Todos ven por tus hijos. Te dan un trabajo estable, decentemente pagado con grandes beneficios en una de las empresas con acceso al Puerto. En general, eres simplemente tratado como a un ser humano, un miembro valioso de la sociedad.

Blaine no dice nada, pero Kurt puede ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza mientras lo procesa con el ceño fruncido. Está bastante seguro de que él sabe lo que Blaine está pensando.

— Suena muy bien, ¿no es así? —Kurt dice con una sonrisa.— Especialmente para los padres solteros que luchan, a quienes se dirigen los grupos de apoyo. Nada de tres trabajos de mierda para llegar a fin de mes. Se acabó el dejar a tus hijos solos en casa todo el día porque las niñeras son demasiado caras. No más sensación de que a nadie le importas. Es un sueño hecho realidad. —No puede contener el tono bastante sarcástico al final y Blaine lo mira con curiosidad.

— ¿Pero?

— Pero. —Kurt suspira.— Es una prisión. Bueno, no me malinterpretes, para muchas personas, esto es el paraíso. Ellos _quieren_ a alguien que tome las decisiones por ellos, que les den las reglas y dejar que ellos sólo las sigan, sin pensar. Ellos quieren la paz, y han luchado durante tanto tiempo, que la posibilidad de adaptarse simplemente suena como el cielo en la tierra. No importa que el Consejo sugiera con quién debes salir, qué hobbies son lo suficientemente sanos para perseguir y con quién deben casarse tus hijos. Ellos claramente lo saber mejor.

Blaine reflexiona sobre esto por un momento.— ¿Y sus padres lo creían también?

— Sí. Ellos florecieron en la comunidad, no hay duda de ello. El año de exilio en Lima fue muy duro para ellos.

Blaine rebota en el sillón, sólo una vez.— ¡Cierto! Justo eso es lo que quería preguntarles. ¿Qué sucedió en LA? ¿_Qué hicieron_ para que enviaran lejos a toda su familia?

Rachel ríe disimuladamente.— Pudimos haber... seducido a una chica. O a dos. Aunque no al mismo tiempo, y ellos sólo supieron de la segunda. —Rachel sonríe ante la cara sorprendida de Blaine.— Ya sabíamos que en realidad no íbamos a sentir lo que se suponía que íbamos a sentir, así que quisimos ver si era diferente con otras personas.

— ¿Pero _niñas?_ —Blaine pregunta con recelo. Kurt no puede culparlo, no es como si alguno de los dos se sintiera atraído por chicas, en realidad.

Rachel se encoge de hombros.— Era más fácil encontrar chicas aventureras que quisieran experimentar con besos de chica y chico. Y más seguro si nos atrapaban, ya que nadie podía decir que estaba considerando la posibilidad de perder mi virginidad fuera de la relación aprobada.

— Y los atraparon.

Rachel asiente.— Una de las maestras nos siguió al armario del conserje. Por desgracia, era la vieja bruja que patrocinaba el club de celibato, así que ella nos reportó con nuestros padres inmediatamente. Aunque ante sus ojos, era Kurt el que estaba tonteando, mientras que yo era la hermana depravada que estaba vigilando. Gracias a Dios a nadie se le ocurrió preguntarle a la chica. —Rachel rueda los ojos. Pueden bromean sobre ello ahora, pero en aquel entonces, no era gracioso.

Blaine frunce el ceño.— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Algo tan grande por unos cuantos besos? ¿Eso fue suficiente para enviar lejos a toda su familia?

Kurt se muerde el labio.— Puede que no nos hayamos arrepentido lo suficiente. Estábamos con la boca floja y seguimos defendiéndonos el uno al otro en lugar de rogar por el perdón, así que al final, el Consejo decidió que la gran ciudad era mala para nuestra moral y que nuestros padres no eran lo suficientemente estrictos. El Consejo acababa de adquirir una empresa en Lima que querían utilizar para las necesidades del Puerto, y el padre de Rachel tenía la suficiente experiencia para dirigirla por ellos, así que de ahí nos enviaron. Era una oportunidad para que nuestros padres mantuvieran un mejor control sobre nosotros, así como un castigo. Estar lejos de la comunidad es lo que más teme cada miembro.

— Huh. —Blaine juega con su taza de café, con una expresión pensativa.— Esa comunidad suya suena rara, pero no es monstruosa.

Kurt suspira. —Sí. En general no lo es, si encajas en el molde que ellos tan amablemente te dan, no pienses demasiado y no cuestiones sus reglas.

— Pero lo hicieron.

— Pero lo hicimos. —Kurt hace una pausa, de repente cansado y vagamente triste. Esos años fueron duros en muchos sentidos, y sin embargo, fue su hogar, y él lo echa de menos. El anhelo algunas veces regresa, cuando no está preparado.

Él toma su café.— Está bien. ¿Podemos parar aquí por hoy? Te puedo decir más acerca de nuestras vidas allí si eres es curioso, pero creo que necesito un descanso.

— Por supuesto. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta más?

— Dispara.

— ¿Es por eso que no tiene un televisor aquí, o una computadora? ¿Todavía creen en algunas de estas reglas?

Kurt mira hacia otro lado. Odia las palabras que está a punto de decir.

— No. Simplemente no podemos pagarlos.

Está esperando lástima, pero Blaine sonríe.— ¿Entonces puedo llevarte al cine? ¿No estás en contra del entretenimiento comercializado en general?

Kurt resopla. No puede evitarlo.— No, tonto. Me encantan las películas.

Rachel se anima, levantando la cabeza del hombro de Kurt donde ha estado descansando.— Hey, ¿qué hay de mí? ¡A mi también me encantan las películas!

— Entonces está decidido, los voy a llevar al cine. —La sonrisa de Blaine es cálida, alegre.— Sólo díganme cuando y es una ci... um. Es un plan.

* * *

***Amish: **Los **amish** (a veces nombrados "menonitas amish") son un grupo etnorreligioso cristiano anabaptista, conocidos principalmente por su estilo de vida sencilla, vestimenta modesta, tradicional y su resistencia a adoptar comodidades y tecnologías modernas.

* * *

_N/T: ¡Hola! Estamos de vuelta con este capítulo. Agradezco a todos aquellos que me mandaron mensajes pidiéndome que no abandonara la historia. Se los dije en su momento. Nunca abandonaría una historia. Es sólo que decidí no presionarme con traducir rápidamente para publicar dos o tres veces a la semana. Así que... don't worry :D_

_Creo que este capítulo ha aclarado todas las dudas que surgieron desde LPP. Espero les haya gustado, y espero igualmente, seguir siendo merecedora de sus reviews._

_Nos leemos mañana con INB, y el martes con AFY._

_Pasen lindo domingo!  
¡Klisses!  
¡XOXO!_


	7. Alguien a Quien Cuidar

**Alguien a Quien Cuidar  
**

— Entonces, ¿cuál era el riesgo en el que estaban al salir conmigo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los hubieran atrapado? —Blaine pregunta de manera casual cuando se sientan en el vestíbulo del cine a los pocos días, muy temprano para la película debido a la impaciencia de Rachel.

Kurt está de repente muy interesado en la cubeta de palomitas balanceándose sobre sus rodillas. Él hace una mueca cuando Rachel inmediatamente se encarga de responder.

— Oh, ya sabes, la humillación pública frente a todo El Puerto en LA, —dice alegremente.— Ellos nos habrían hecho confesar nuestros _errores_ y prometer solucionarlos. _Otra vez_. Podría haber habido azotes también, dado que éramos delincuentes reincidentes.

Kurt se atreve a mirar a la cara de Blaine, quien está pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos. Rachel añade, como si honestamente lo hubiera olvidado.— Y, por supuesto, la terapia reparativa si hubieran sabido sobre Kurt y tú. Esa fue en realidad una de las razones por las que yo estuve involucrada desde el principio, como una cubierta en caso de que alguien se enterara. Se habrían avergonzado y me habrían apartado si pensaban que yo estaba contigo, pero al menos no me habrían drogado y lavado de cerebro. —Se encoge de hombros.

Blaine los mira a ambos, estupefacto.— ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? ¿Cómo podía algo haber valido tanto la pena como para que tomaras ese riesgo?

Kurt se muerde el labio por un momento. Cuando él contesta, su voz sale tranquila.

— Imagínate nunca tener permitido sentir lo que sentiste o querer a la persona que te produjo mariposas en el estómago desde el primer momento en que la viste. Imagina que eres consciente de que te ibas a morir sin saber lo que era sostener la mano de esta persona, o besarlo, o estar enamorado. —Kurt no pasa desapercibido el pequeño jadeo que Blaine deja salir, pero sigue hablando.— Créeme, claro que valía la pena correr el riesgo. —Blaine parece que está a punto de romperse, por lo que Kurt añade para aligerar el estado de ánimo.— Por lo menos para mí. Rachel estaba lo suficientemente loca como para complacerme.

— Sí, —chilla Rachel.— Y ni siquiera estuve en las mejores partes, —bromea, y luego se pone de pie de un salto, emocionada porque ya están dejando entrar a la gente. Ya está a medio camino de la puerta antes de que Blaine consiga encontrar su voz, y ese es el final del tema por esta noche.

Blaine regresa el sábado, cuando pasa por la cafetería después de su clase de piano. Kurt acaba de terminar su turno, por lo que decide sentarse a beber café con Blaine en vez de dar un paseo bajo la lluvia de noviembre. Blaine ni siquiera se molesta con la pequeña charla.

— Así que ahora tienes dieciocho años.

— ¿Mhm? —Kurt sigue revolviendo el café. El dolor de cabeza del que hoy no puede librarse, hace que su cerebro se sienta mareado y lento. Él no está muy seguro de a dónde va Blaine con todo esto.

— Entonces, ¿por qué sigues escondiéndote? —Blaine pregunta, y oh, okay. De eso se trata.— Digo, ya eres legalmente un adulto. Puedes dejar que tus padres sepan que estás vivo. Podrías conseguir tus registros y terminar la escuela como tú quieres, así que ¿por qué no lo haces? Ellos no pueden hacer nada más contigo, ¿no?

Kurt suspira.— No lo sé. —Toma un sorbo de su café, deliciosamente caliente en la habitación que se siente extrañamente fría esta noche. Tiene que haber algo mal con el termostato.— Me gustaría pensar que estamos a salvo, pero sinceramente, no lo sé. El Puerto cuenta con puestos de avanzada en otras grandes ciudades. No sé exactamente en cuales, pero mi primera conjetura sería Nueva York. Es por eso que decidimos no venir aquí hasta que los dos tuviéramos dieciocho años. Si hay algo que hemos aprendido de nuestros errores en LA, es que ellos tienen sus maneras de saber cosas que sus miembros están tratando de ocultar. Y cuando lo hacen, se aseguran de expresar su desaprobación.

Blaine niega con la cabeza, confundido.— Pero ustedes ya no son miembros. Se salieron. ¿Por qué les importaría?

Kurt se encoge de hombros y se estremece ante el dolor sordo en sus hombros.— Debido a que somos su fracaso, y no tienen muchos de ellos. Fuimos capacitados y enseñados a la perfección, y aún así nos rebelamos. Nos alejamos delante de sus narices, y no habían sospechado nada. Vivos o muertos, los hemos hecho parecer débiles, y ellos no perdonan tan fácilmente. Ellos no se perderán la oportunidad de convertirnos en un ejemplo para los demás si nos encuentran. Ya no nos pueden obligar a casarnos, pero nos encontrarán, y estoy aterrorizada de lo que harán a continuación. Sólo porque ellos pueden.

Blaine no parece muy convencido, así que Kurt rueda los ojos.— En serio. Tienen un _castigador_ en el consejo, Blaine. Estas personas _aman_ sus reglas y castigos.

Blaine se queda con la taza a medio camino de sus labios.— ¿Ellos tienen un _qué?_

— Un castigador. Él es como... el juez de la comunidad, el jurado, el psicólogo y el padre estricto, todo en uno. Solíamos llamarlo El Acosador, sólo entre nosotros, porque él es... bueno, inquietante e intimidante. —Kurt se estremece ante el recuerdo del hombre delgado y pálido que lo asustó durante años.— Él tiene una voz muy suave, muy educada, y cuando habla, tiene la manera de hacer que confíes en él para que le digas todos tus problemas, incluyendo cualquier cosa y todos los pequeños delitos que pudiste haber cometido. Él te hace creer que te ayudará, que todo va a estar bien. Y luego se va y encuentra el castigo más apropiado para ti, dejándote convencido de que es por tu propio bien.

Blaine parece asustado.— ¿Alguna vez lo has experimentado de primera mano?

Kurt niega con la cabeza.— No, pero Rachel sí.

— ¿Qué hizo?

— A ella le encantaba su cabello.

Esto logra una mirada incrédula en Blaine.— ¿Qué?

Kurt asiente, y luego inmediatamente se arrepiente cuando el dolor en sus cabeza se hace más fuerte con el movimiento.

— Ella tuvo una pijamada en casa de su amiga de la escuela una vez, creo que teníamos once. Ella llegó a casa con las uñas pintadas de rosa y su cabello rizado, y pasó todo el día pidiéndole a nuestros padres que le compraran un rizador porque se veía tan bonita. Tenía el cabello muy largo, hasta la mitad de su espalda, hermoso. —Sonríe al recordar su pequeño rostro iluminado de felicidad por la mañana.— Dos días después, fue invitada para una pequeña charla con El Acosador. Y al día siguiente, su padre la llevó a un salón de belleza y le cortó el cabello. —Blaine jadea.— Ella lloró durante una semana. Ellos en realidad nunca dijeron que era un castigo, pero el tema de la vanidad y el ser demasiado consumido por tu aspecto fue discutido en conferencia en nuestra casa un par de semanas después.

— ¡Pero ella era sólo una niña! —Blaine niega con la cabeza, incrédulo.

— Lo sé. Y sin embargo, no importó. —Kurt asiente, serio.— Como he dicho. Ellos aman sus castigos.

Terminan su café en silencio.

**. . .**

Cuando Kurt se despierta a la mañana siguiente, su dientes castañean y todo su cuerpo está dolorido, es bastante claro que ya no está sintiéndose nada más indispuesto. Entre la fiebre, la tos que parece rasgar su garganta cada vez, y la sensación de mareo cuando sólo intenta sentarse, no hay manera de que pueda ir a trabajar.

El pequeño propietario de la panadería, que los conoce a ambos, está de acuerdo con que Rachel tome el turno de Kurt para la semana, pero las horas de Starbucks se pierden, y la idea de lo que esto hará a su presupuesto, realmente no es motivo para que descanse y se recupere. Kurt está acurrucado en la cama, congelándose a pesar de que está cubierto con todas las mantas posibles, y trata de alejar la enfermedad. Él realmente no tiene tiempo para esto, maldita sea.

Llamar a Blaine para decirle que no venga como tenía previsto -y para divagar sobre los estúpidos gérmenes de sus estúpidos clientes- no ayuda tampoco. Tan pronto como Blaine escucha su ronca explicación febril, le dice a Kurt que ponga a Rachel en el teléfono, por lo que todo lo que Kurt puede hacer es recostarse con mala cara en su almohada y sentirse más miserable que nunca, ya que él escucha a Rachel charlando animadamente en la cocina.

Por supuesto, ella tiene toda la diversión. Tal vez a Blaine le gusta más ella que él. Tal vez salgan y disfruten de su compañía mutua sin él. Tal vez se besen y se enamoren y tengan hermosos bebés, y Kurt se quede aquí en el lío de estúpidas mantas frías y tosiendo a todo pulmón. O algo.

Finalmente cae en un sueño agitado, y cuando se despierta, se sorprende al sentir calor.

El montón de mantas se ha ido y en su lugar hay un mullido edredón azul arropándolo, un maravilloso refugio de calor del que Kurt no quiere volver a salir nunca más, no importa cómo haya llegado hasta aquí. Tal vez fue magia. Tal vez es sólo una alucinación, pero si lo es, no quiere que se detenga. Él no se ha sentido así de calentito en la cama desde la última ola de calor a mediados de octubre.

Cree que puede oír a Rachel hablando con alguien... ¿Está todavía en el teléfono con Blaine? ¿No sabe que no pueden permitirse llamadas tan largas, ahora menos que nunca? Trata de hablarle para decirle, pero sólo consigue toser terriblemente, de una manera que hiere profundamente su pecho y lo deja sin aliento, acurrucado en posición fetal.

Una mano fría toca su frente caliente y Kurt se apoya en el tacto, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Por lo menos hasta que oye una voz a su lado.

— Hey. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Eso lo sobresalta, sus ojos se abren rápidamente, y bueno, al parecer, el edredón no es la única cosa que él alucina.

— Calientito, —se las arregla para decir, y la visión sonríe. Kurt tiene que felicitarse, su subconsciente se las arregla para hacer que esa sonrisa sea tan hermosa como la del verdadero Blaine.

— Bien, —dice el Blaine de su mente.— Eso es lo que esperaba. ¿Crees que puedas sentarte un poco? He traído sopa de pollo. Debes comer un poco antes de tomar los medicamentos.

Moverse duele. Todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Kurt están doloridos y débiles a pesar de no hacer nada más que estar en la cama, pero con un poco de ayuda, pronto está apoyado cómodamente contra la almohada, todavía envuelto en el edredón.

La nueva posición parece aclarar un poco la cabeza de Kurt y para cuando Blaine vuelve de su breve incursión a la cocina, con un tazón de sopa humeante y una cuchara, está bastante seguro de que él puede hablarle a la realidad de las creaciones de su cerebro recalentado. Él tiene que asegurarse, sin embargo.

— Tú eres real, ¿verdad?

Incluso a través de la sombra de preocupación, Blaine parece divertido.— Creo que lo soy. —Se sienta en el borde de la cama de Kurt y revuelve la sopa, soplándola un poco.

— ¿Pero cómo puedes estar aquí? —Kurt reflexiona.— Te dije que no vinieras.

— Y yo no te hice caso. Estás enfermo y necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti. —Blaine responde como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

— Pero tengo a Rachel.

Blaine lleva una cucharada de sopa a la boca de Kurt.— Es cierto. Pero estabas sin medicina, casi sin calor y sin comida decente. Abre.

Kurt niega con la cabeza, indignado.— Puedo alimentarme yo solo.

— Podrías intentarlo, pero tendrías que sacar los brazos de debajo de las sábanas, y hace frío. Pero incluso si lo hicieras, yo apuesto a que estás débil. Estás ardiendo. Anda, déjame ayudarte. —Blaine todavía sostiene la cuchara en frente de la cara de Kurt, firme y llena de sopa que huele como el cielo y hace a Kurt recordar que no había comido nada desde la noche anterior. Renunciando a la lucha, abre la boca.

La sopa está caliente y deliciosa, pero después de una docena de cucharadas, ya no puede comer, de repente está lleno y se siente un poco mareado. Empuja débilmente la mano de Blaine y se desploma contra la almohada, sudando. Sin una palabra de protesta, Blaine pone el tazón en la caja que sirve como mesa de noche de Kurt y toma un vaso de agua y tres pastillas de ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Kurt se siente agotado de repente después del simple esfuerzo de comer.

— Algo para que te baje la fiebre, y un descongestionante. —dice Blaine.— Mis padres son médicos, ¿recuerdas? Me dijeron lo que debía darte y lo que debía observar. Confía en mí, ¿okay?

Confiar Blaine es la cosa más fácil del mundo. Sólo se necesita un paso, dejando ir los restos inestables de control, Kurt está ahí. Blaine probablemente podría decirle que diera un paso en el fuego, y en este punto, Kurt no lo pondría en duda en absoluto. Él deja que Blaine le de las pastillas de una en una -suaves toques de sus dedos en los labios de Kurt seguido de sorbos de agua, y la mano fría en su frente de nuevo, acariciando el cabello sudoroso. Se siente como el cielo, seguro y cuidado, y Kurt quiere quedarse así para siempre, o al menos hasta que deje de sentir que ha sido golpeado con un camión lleno de gérmenes.

Salvo que realmente necesita hacer pis.

Debería ser más vergonzoso aceptar el brazo de Blaine como soporte cuando las piernas de Kurt ceden tan pronto como da dos pasos. Con toda su historia y los sentimientos de Kurt más vivos y fuertes que nunca, debería ser mortificante tener que ser llevado al cuarto de baño, sudoroso y despeinado, y no del todo presentable.

Pero no lo es. Él se deja llevar. Y es realmente difícil encontrar la energía para avergonzarse cuando está temblando como una hoja. Blaine lo deposita en su pequeño cuarto de baño, asegurándose de que Kurt puede permanecer de pie de forma continua apoyándose en la encimera, y luego se va para concederle privacidad.

Vuelve desde el dormitorio cuando Kurt abre la puerta a los pocos minutos.

Ahora Kurt está a salvo en su cama y acurrucado en su cálido capullo, está completamente cansado. Cuando se da cuenta que su almohada y edredón han sido volteados a sus lados frescos, libres de sudor, y que hay una botella de agua caliente a sus pies, Kurt gime de placer.

Blaine sonríe.— ¿Bueno?

— Perfecto. —Él ya está perdiéndose en el sueño, con los ojos cerrándosele pesadamente y con voz adormilada.— Te amo. —Murmura. O al menos lo intenta.

No está seguro de si el suave beso en la frente es real o si lo está imaginando, pero antes de que pueda reflexionar sobre esta difícil cuestión, ha caído en un profundo sueño.

**. . .**

— ¿Dónde está Blaine? —es lo primero que sale de la boca de Kurt después de su ataque de tos violenta que trae a Rachel a su habitación un poco más tarde.

Está oscuro afuera y toda la experiencia de antes se siente como un sueño muy vívido, pero el edredón sigue sintiéndose agradable y cálido en torno a él y la botella de agua fresca que yace por sus pies sirve como prueba. La garganta de Kurt se siente seca y áspera después de su siesta, su respiración es entrecortada, pero al menos la fiebre cedió. Sus ropas se están pegando desagradablemente a su piel, adheridas con una generosa capa de sudor. Iuck.

Rachel se posa en el borde de su cama y le toca la frente. Su mano es más caliente que la de Blaine y menos reconfortante de alguna manera, aunque es agradable.— Se fue a casa para pasar la noche. Me dio alrededor de un millón de consejos, como si nunca hubiera atendido a una persona enferma.

— Rach, seamos honestos, no lo has hecho.

— Está bien, pero digo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? De todos modos me dijo que regresará mañana después de sus clases. ¿Quieres un poco de sopa o algo más? ¿Te? ¿Galletas? Se supone que debo darte de comer y de beber, y darte los medicamentos en una hora, y...

— Sólo quiero una ducha y algo seco para usar. —Kurt dice con tono áspero y se estremece ante la idea de dejar la cama tibia.

Al final, no es tan malo -el apartamento parece mucho más caliente que antes, y el agua caliente, al tiempo que el vapor lo hace toser, se siente maravilloso en sus doloridos músculos. En el momento en que está limpio, vestido con ropa fresca y ha comido un poco más de sopa, Kurt está cansado de nuevo y su temperatura está subiendo rápidamente. Acoge con satisfacción el asilo perfecto de su cama con un suspiro de felicidad. Se siente raro necesitar dormir mucho cuando sólo ha conseguido cinco horas por noche o menos cada mes, pero sinceramente no puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

Él se tambalea al borde de la inconciencia durante algún tiempo mientras Rachel se sienta junto a su cama, diciéndole cómo Blaine llevó los edredones para ellos y les dio un pequeño calentador para su dormitorio, y cómo selló sus ventanas con algún tipo de goma autoadhesiva y cómo instaló unas cuantas lámparas de mesa pequeñas en sus dormitorios y cocina. Kurt está apenas despierto en el momento en que le dice que es hora de sus medicamentos, y el NyQuil lo deja fuera de combate en cuestión de minutos.

**. . .**

El apartamento está vacío y tranquilo cuando Kurt se despierta a la mañana siguiente. Rachel debe estar en la panadería cubriendo el turno de Kurt, lo que significa que no volverá hasta el mediodía por lo menos, pero hay jugo de naranja y un plátano en su mesita de noche improvisada, y algunas píldoras al lado de ellos.

La garganta de Kurt se siente como si se hubiera tallado con un cepillo de alambre y comienza a toser de nuevo tan pronto como se sienta, lo que sólo agrava su dolor de cabeza. Después de unos minutos los ataques de tos pasan y para entonces Kurt está acurrucado, sintiéndose absolutamente miserable y con un poco de lástima por sí mismo -sensación que nunca admitirá con nadie. El pensamiento de que está solo y desamparado en contra de la rebelión de su propio cuerpo hace que el anhelo de su madre arda dolorosamente.

Él es generalmente muy bueno suprimiendo cualquier pensamiento y sentimientos con respecto a su hogar y su familia. Él se despidió. Al salir de la casa aquella noche, él sabía que no volvería a ver su madre otra vez. Incluso ha aprendido a vivir con el conocimiento de que ella piensa que lo perdió, también. Pero de vez en cuando los sentimientos lo sobrepasan y se le clavan como una tormenta de arrepentimiento, deseo y culpa que lo deja sin aliento por un momento.

¡Cuánto daría por tener a su madre con él aquí, ahora!

Kurt se permite revolcarse en la autocompasión por un poco más antes de decirse a sí mismo que tiene que comportarse como el adulto que es, y se levanta de la cama. El plan consiste en hacer algo útil, tal vez coser por unas horas ya que está en casa con el tiempo en sus manos por una vez, pero pronto se hace evidente que ir al baño y hacer el té es casi todo lo que puede manejar. Resignado, se mete en la cama de nuevo y pasa la mañana tosiendo, dando vueltas, frustrado porque _se siente tan inútil._

En el momento en que oye la llave en la cerradura, está listo para gritar -o estaría gritando si él no supiera lo que le haría a su garganta. Tal como está, él realmente espera que Rachel se encuentre en un estado de ánimo tolerante hoy, porque tratar de no lloriquear está dejando rápidamente de ser una opción.

Excepto que no es Rachel la que aparece en el espacio de las cortinas que separan su dormitorio del de ella.

— ¿Blaine?

Hay gotas de lluvia en el cabello de Blaine y en los hombros de su abrigo negro, pero su sonrisa es cálida y genuina.

— Hey. ¿Cómo te sientes? Te he traído el almuerzo. —Él levanta la bolsa que sostiene en su mano.— ¿Prefieres sopa, risotto o un poco de esta baguette con mantequilla y miel?

Kurt pasa por el esfuerzo de levantar las cejas hacia él.— En algún momento tendremos que hablar de ti gastando una fortuna y comprando todas estas cosas para nosotros. Pero por ahora, ¿me das un poco de sopa? No creo que pueda tragar algo sólido.

Blaine sonríe.— Por supuesto.

**. . .**

Rachel regresa horas más tarde, cuando ya está oscuro afuera y Kurt ha tenido tiempo de comer, hablar con Blaine un poco, y tomar la siesta de nuevo. Está sentado bajo las sábanas en su cama, con Blaine en una silla cerca de él, cuando ella viene tarareando felizmente y bailando por todo el loft, depositando besos en las mejillas de ambos chicos.

— Siento llegar tarde, sabía que Blaine vendría así que fui a ver si había nuevas audiciones disponibles y encontré la mejor cosa en su lugar.

Kurt deja escapar un sonido de cuestionamiento, con la garganta muy dolorida para hacer mucho más, incluso con la menor conversación que ha tenido con Blaine.

Rachel rebota sobre las puntas de sus pies.— Sorpréndanse: un club de Broadway para aspirantes. Es un poco como un campamento de entrenamiento, un grupo de actores principiantes que tratan de conseguir su gran oportunidad Se reúnen varias veces a la semana para practicar y leer las líneas y aprender cosas entre sí y de algunos profesores invitados más experimentados. Realizan un seguimiento de todas las audiciones interesantes dentro y fuera del circuito de Broadway, y se apoyan entre sí a través de la lucha y las dudas. ¡Es increíble! Y lo mejor es que es totalmente gratuito. Un chico de ahí tiene acceso a un antiguo teatro vacío. No es muy glamuroso, pero la acústica es increíble, y te dejan venir a practicar a solas antes de las audiciones después de haber sido miembro durante algunos meses y...

Ella prácticamente está vibrando de emoción y Kurt frunce el ceño. Su fiebre está subiendo de nuevo y el dolor sordo en la cabeza no ha parado durante todo el día, así que no puede pensar con claridad, pero algo no le está gustando acerca de lo que está escuchando. Afortunadamente Blaine se explica por él.

— Espera, ¿dónde encuentran un teatro vacío para uso gratuito en Manhattan?

Rachel hace una pausa y se muerde los labios antes de contestar.— Bueno... no es precisamente en Manhattan.

— ¿Dónde está entonces? —Blaine pregunta, confundido.

Rachel los mira con aire de culpabilidad.— Fui a la zona de teatros y caminé un poco, ya sabes, disfrutando del ambiente... Y me encontré con su folleto. Así que llamé. Y resultó que tendrían una reunión una hora más tarde, por lo que fui. No podía perder esta oportunidad, ¿o sí?

— ¿Dónde estaba? —Blaine pregunta.

— En el Bronx. —Ella intenta fervientemente decirlo a la ligera.

Kurt se olvida por completo de su dolorida garganta. Todas las historias que ha escuchado acerca de los peligros de la vida en Nueva York pasan por su cabeza.— ¿Fuiste a un teatro abandonado en el Bronx para encontrarte con gente que no conocías, _sola?_ ¿Basada sólo en un folleto y una llamada telefónica? ¿Y ni siquiera me dejaste saber a dónde ibas?

Rachel se estremece.— No me habrías dejado ir si te lo decía, y se sintió como si hubiera sido el destino el que estuvieran teniendo esa reunión en ese preciso momento...

— ¡Más bien como una trampa! Dios, Rachel, podría haber sido cualquier persona, podrías haber sido asaltada, secuestrado, o violado, por el amor de Dios. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Su cara se decae, el labio inferior le tiembla mientras ella trata de contener las lágrimas al oír el tono alto en la voz de Kurt.— ¡Pero no pasó nada! Estoy bien, y realmente era un grupo de actuación. Y yo ya soy un adulto, Kurt, ¡no necesito tu permiso para ir a ninguna parte!

— Bueno, ¡sin lugar a dudas no te comportas como un adulto! —La voz de Kurt se rompe en el grito antes de que un violento acceso de tos rasgue su garganta, y Rachel le da la espalda sin decir nada y sale corriendo.— No vas a ir a ese lugar de nuevo, —dice en voz alta una vez que ha dejado de jadear, y no está seguro si ella lo puede escuchar en absoluto con lo áspera que está su voz.

— Sí, lo haré, —viene la respuesta altanera desde la cocina.— Ya les dije que me uniré. Iré el viernes y no me puedes detener.

Ella está claramente llorando y la ira por sus acciones irreflexivas de repente se desvanece, dejando a Kurt exhausto y un poco avergonzado por sus duros comentarios.

Blaine le toca la mano, claramente comprensivo.— Voy a hablar con ella.

Kurt sólo puede asentir en silencio y ocultar su rostro en el edredón.

**. . .**

Una larga y silenciosa conversación después, hay un sonido de una puerta que se abre y se cierra, y luego Blaine vuelve a sentarse en el borde de la cama de Kurt.

— Voy a ir con ella este viernes, —dice.— Para ver si es realmente un grupo de actuación de fiar o si ella está siendo ingenua. Me las arreglé para convencerla, e incluso se emocionó pensando en que tal vez pueda unirme al grupo. Voy a echarle un ojo, Kurt.

— Entonces, ¿por qué se fue? —Kurt todavía se siente un poco culpable y muy preocupado.

— Le pedí que fuera a traer la cena. Le dará tiempo para que se calme. Ella sabe que estás preocupado. Pero está luchando mucho con su nueva vida aquí.

Kurt suspira.— Lo sé, —susurra, incapaz de hablar a un volumen normal después de su explosión de antes.— Ella nunca planeó esto. Vivir para tener dieciocho años y más.

— ¿Y tú, Kurt? —Blaine lo mira fijamente.

Kurt se encoge de hombros.— En realidad no. Pero por lo menos yo tenía sueños. Los suyos terminaron con una muerte romántica y un hermoso funeral. Los míos comenzaron con 'Si hubiera tenido más tiempo...' Eso hace un mundo de diferencia.

Para cuando Rachel regresa con comida china -hay sopa y fideos vegetarianos para Kurt, gracias a Dios, su garganta no puede manejar cualquier cosa remotamente condimentada- todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. Comen en la habitación de Kurt y Rachel entretiene a Blaine, yendo a través de los buenos recuerdos de su pasado en El Puerto: las tardes que pasaban montados en sus bicicletas, descubriendo nuevos caminos y escondites, y siempre, siempre hablando. Las actuaciones de canto que solían darles a sus padres y un par de veces a toda la comunidad. Las cálidas fiestas navideñas llenas de gente de la comunidad. Las noches que pasaron en la cama juntos mientras estaban creciendo, compartiendo secretos y preguntas y dudas. La fuerza de su amistad, juntos en contra de todo lo que el mundo lanzara sobre ellos.

Finalmente, Blaine tiene que volver a su dormitorio. Se asegura de que Kurt tome sus medicinas y los abraza a ambos antes de salir. Rachel vuelve después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él y con incertidumbre se detiene a pocos centímetros de la cama.

— Kurt, lo siento. Voy a ser más cuidadosa, lo prometo.

Kurt estira su mano y ella se mueve rápidamente hacia la cama.— Siento haberte gritado, —dice él con voz rasposa.— No puedo soportar la idea de que algo malo te pase. Eres la única familia que me queda.

Tira de su mano y ella va fácilmente, sentándose junto a él, y luego recostándose con la cabeza en su hombro, sin preocuparse por los gérmenes. Ella todavía está allí cuando él se queda dormido, y cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente, sus dientes castañean febrilmente otra vez, a pesar de su cálido capullo, ella está ahí bajo las sábanas con él, acomodada de cucharita y compartiendo su calor corporal.

* * *

_N/T: Holaaaaaaa! Parece que pasaron aaaaños desde la última vez que actualicé este fic (en realidad sólo fue una semana), pero bueno, aquí estamos. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Verdad que Blaine es una cosita hermosa? Quiero enfermar para que venga a cuidarme :D_

_Les agradezco mushisisisisísimo a todos los que siguen fieles a esta historia y a los que me dejan un indo review o comentario: En serio, muchas gracias! Recuerden que esta hostoria está disponible también en AO3 y en scarves&coffee :D_

_Nos leemos pronto! Sin falta la siguiente semana. Mi cumple es este viernes y no creo tener tiempo de actualizar antes. Espero sean comprensivos :D_

_Pasen un lindo miércoles._

_¡Klisses!_

_¡XOXO! _


	8. El Camino a NY

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Revisando el día de hoy mis traducciones, me di cuenta que me salté este capítulo, que va ANTES DEL QUE PUBLIQUÉ LA SEMANA PASADA. Es decir, este capítulo "El camino a NY" va antes del capítulo "Algo se acerca."  
En próximos días corregiré el orden de los mismos, por lo que les pido que no se sorprendan si ven que vuelvo a actualizar en los próximos días un capítulo repetido...  
El próximo domingo seguiremos ya con el orden normal de esta historia. Mil disculpas a todos ustedes :D**

* * *

**El Camino a NY**

Lo peor de la gripe pasa en los próximos días, pero Kurt aún no puede dejar de toser, así que su supervisor en Starbucks no va a dejar que vuelva a trabajar todavía. Al parecer, un barista que suena como si estuviera a punto de morir de tuberculosis podría ser malo para el negocio. Con una inusual cantidad de tiempo en sus manos, Kurt decide ir a través de sus pedazos impares de tela que ha recogido durante meses de caza en las tiendas de caridad.

Sus creaciones habituales -sobre todo corbatas y cintas para el cabello y pequeños monederos, porque todo lo que tiene para trabajar son pedazos- los vende relativamente bien, a pesar de que perdió todos sus seguidores en Etsy cuando tuvo que abandonar su antigua cuenta secreta. Esta vez, sin embargo, entre su inquietud y la prolongada baja de fiebre, no puede soportar la sensación repetitiva de los mismos diseños aburridos de nuevo. Así que deja que su imaginación asuma el control y que sus manos vuelen sobre las telas, cortando, zurciendo, cosiendo, sin una planificación o un pensamiento consciente. El resultado es la más colorida colección de accesorios que jamás ha creado -y está hecha enteramente para niños: decenas de pequeñas pajaritas y bolsos de mano para niña, sombreros y cintas para el cabello y pasadores de flores, incluso un par de pañuelos de seda de tamaño infantil.

El viernes por la mañana, se dirige a la biblioteca y carga todo el lote a su tienda Etsy, con la esperanza de ayudar a su presupuesto de alguna manera.

Y da el gran golpe: a pesar de las fotos de su teléfono de mierda, un comprador adquiere todo lo que tiene antes de que Kurt incluso abandone la biblioteca. Aturdido, Kurt se pregunta si se trata de algún tipo de broma -este tipo de milagros no existen, no realmente- pero el pago llega de inmediato y, de repente, puede respirar mejor. Es más dinero que el que ha perdido por no trabajar esta semana. Él puede incluso pagarle a Blaine de nuevo por todo lo que compró para ellos cuando Kurt estuvo enfermo.

O podría, si Blaine realmente se lo permitiera.

— No, de ninguna manera tomaré tu dinero. —Blaine acaba de regresar con Rachel del grupo de actuación, cautelosamente optimistas sobre los miembros del grupo ya que son exactamente lo que dicen ser y no una amenaza. Ahora está sentado en el sofá junto a Kurt, calentándose las manos con una taza de té.— He traído algunas cosas porque quería ayudar a mis amigos. Estoy seguro de que harías lo mismo si me encontrara en necesidad y si tuvieras dinero de sobra. Me lo puedo permitir, Kurt. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

Kurt frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.— No quiero caridad, —murmura.

— Pero no se trata de caridad, —Blaine insiste.— Es compartir con gente que quiero.

— Pero me hace sentir como si estuviéramos aprovechándonos de ti.

— Sin embargo no es así. Estás pasando algunas dificultades temporales. Vas a encontrar pronto el balance, estoy seguro de ello. Encontrarás una manera de terminar la escuela y seguir la carrera de tus sueños, y las cosas se pondrán más fáciles. Pero por ahora, déjame quitarte un peso de encima, ¿okay? Quédate ese dinero, cómprate algo lindo, o simplemente guárdalo para gastos futuros. Yo no lo necesito porque no fue un préstamo. Fue un regalo para que no tuvieras que preocuparte por unos días. Por favor, no me niegues eso.

Se ve tan decidido y serio que Kurt suspira y se da por vencido.— Bien. Gracias. Pero por favor, no gastes más dinero en nosotros. Ya no nos traigas más cosas, ¿okay?

Blaine pone mala cara.— ¿Ni siquiera cosas pequeñas? ¿Ni siquiera galletas cuando venga de visita? ¿O café?

Kurt rueda los ojos.— Bien, las cosas pequeñas son una excepción. Es sólo que... —Se muerde el labio, un pequeño y molesto hábito nervioso que adquirió en alguna parte del camino.— Puedo arreglármelas, Blaine. De verdad que sí puedo.

— Yo sé que puedes. Pero no tienes que hacerlo siempre por tu cuenta. Ya no más. —Blaine toma su mano y la aprieta, y el corazón de Kurt revolotea sin poder hacer nada.

Pero entonces Blaine lo suelta.

**. . . **

Durante la siguiente semana, Blaine desarrolla una nueva rutina. Dado que sus clases y tutorías terminan antes de los cambios de turno de Kurt, él va a la cafetería todas las noches para acompañar a Kurt al metro. No siempre compra café para ellos, consciente de su promesa, pero de cualquier manera su tiempo y presencia se sienten como un regalo. No es que esté cerca de su residencia, después de todo, y ellos ni siquiera tienen mucho tiempo para hablar antes de que Kurt se suba al tren. Es difícil para Kurt creer que alguien pudiera encontrar que vale la pena dar su tiempo para caminar a través de la fría lluvia en una noche de noviembre sólo para pasar media hora con él. Y, sin embargo, parece que Blaine está feliz de hacerlo todos los días.

Falta una semana para Acción de Gracias y se siente tan surreal que hace apenas un mes, Kurt estaba todavía demasiado asustado como para tratar de volver a contactar a Blaine. Ahora no puede imaginar un día sin la llamada de Blaine para desearle buenas noches. Han pasado tantas cosas en las últimas cuatro semanas, ahora muchos secretos están a la intemperie, y Blaine está todavía aquí, pegado a ellos más fuerte que nunca. Sólo hay una parte de su pasado que él aún no ha preguntado.

Hasta que lo hace en una noche particularmente fría con la promesa en el aire de la primera nevada de la temporada cuando salen de la calidez de la cafetería.

— Kurt, ¿qué pasó entre tu huida y el día que llegaste a mi dormitorio? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron todos esos meses por ahí solos?

Kurt se estremece y se detiene junto a la puerta para arreglar su bufanda, buscando evasivas. No es que no quiera hablar de ello... es que es duro. Todo el primer año antes de mudarse a Nueva York fue el momento más difícil en la vida de Kurt y a él no le gusta pensar en ello. Había demasiado miedo, demasiada poca seguridad, nada cierto en su pequeño mundo mientras corrían y se escondían y sólo trataban de sobrevivir. Es difícil hablar de ello, verter todo aquello en palabras simples. Pero lo intentará. Él prometió que lo haría.

Con un profundo suspiro, agarra la mano de Blaine y lo jala de nuevo al interior del Starbucks. Esta va a ser una larga conversación, por lo que no tiene caso que se congelen ahí afuera. Él señala una mesa en la esquina, el lugar más aislado de toda la cafetería, y luego ignora las protestas de Blaine y se va a conseguir él mismo el café. Es una sensación muy agradable ser el que compra por primera vez.

Cuando sus bebidas están listas, se las lleva a la mesa, se quita el abrigo y se instala en el mullido sillón. Y entonces comienza a hablar.

**. . . **

Él habla de la mujer que accedió a llevarlos tan lejos como necesitaron cuando se le acercaron en una gasolinera la primera noche, helados y aterrorizados, con una historia al estilo Romeo y Julieta que la conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Ella no era mucho mayor que ellos, y no demasiado brillante, pero era amable y compasiva, y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaban, ambos temblando hasta la médula con lo que acababan de hacer. Pasó horas manejando y reconfortando a Rachel, que había entrado en un shock tardío después de los acontecimientos en el puente y estaba temblando incontrolablemente. La mujer -Angie- se dirigía a Canadá con toda su vida embalada en su pequeño coche, y se quedaron con ella durante dos días, tomando turnos para conducir, y durmiendo en el coche cuando ninguno de ellos podía seguir manejando. Se despidieron de ella al amanecer del tercer día, de pie a las afueras de la primera ciudad de muchas -el primer paso de un largo camino de miedo, que con el tiempo les llevaría a Nueva York.

Él habla de comenzar con un poco de dinero que se acabó más rápido de lo que nunca pensó. Acerca de dormir en moteles baratos al principio y comer decentemente, aunque fueran alimentos básicos, pero que pronto se vieron obligados a hacer cosas que ninguno de ellos jamás pensó que harían -buscar refugio en edificios abandonados o dormir en bancas del parque, comer lo que era más barato y que nunca era suficiente. Él le dice a Blaine de los días en que no había nada para comer y nada de dinero, y que mirar en los contenedores de basura detrás de los restaurantes ya no se sentía como algo inimaginable. Acerca de las noches en que se abrazaron en lugares ilegales o en ruinas, escuchando de la ruda vida nocturna a las afueras y rezando a los dioses en los que no creían, por el milagro de permanecer inadvertidos. Acerca de esa noche en que el milagro no sucedió y apenas escaparon de un puñado de ciclistas borrachos en busca de entretenimiento gratuito.

Él habla de comenzar con expectativas bajas, pero con altos estándares -acerca de ganar dinero cantando en bares y cafeterías, y después, dado que su apariencia se había vuelto más salvaje y desaliñada, en las aceras delante de ellos, hasta que la gente empezó a tomarlos como mendigos y los empezaron a correr. Habla de hacer a un lado su orgullo y hacer cualquier cosa para ganar algo de dinero sin revelar sus identidades -limpiar, ayudar en obras de construcción, excavar jardines, sostener carteles, distribuir folletos. Cualquier cosa menos venderse, aunque recibieron propuestas de ese tipo repetidamente. A veces ganaban lo suficiente para habitaciones baratas donde pasaban un par de semanas antes de continuar. A veces no fueron tan afortunados y pasaron semanas viviendo en la calle. Siempre a la carrera, siempre con miedo, más de una vez saliendo en cuestión de horas después de ver algo o alguien que hacía que su paranoia estallara.

Él habla de la duda que se deslizó con el paso del tiempo, acerca de apenas recordar qué había sido tan malo en su prisión de oro donde habían tenido suficiente para comer y camas calientes y seguras, y gente que se preocupaba por ellos. Acerca de las largas conversaciones cuando el frío los mantenía despiertos. preguntándose cuál sería su castigo si regresaban, o si algún castigo podría ser peor que esta vida.

Él le dice a Blaine acerca de los peores días más sombríos, cuando no había trabajo durante semanas, sin dinero ni alojamiento, cuando todo parecía perdido y ni siquiera le importaba, y sobre el milagro de encontrar una vieja, pero servible máquina de coser en un contenedor de basura. Él recuerda cómo coser ya ni siquiera era el placer que solía ser entonces, y que ahora era sólo una forma de ganar unos pocos dólares y vivir un día más, manteniendo la chispa de la esperanza de vida un poco más. Cómo esa máquina les salvó la vida, que compró ropa usada en las tiendas de caridad, mientras más grande mejor, y utilizó esas telas para coser día y noche, mientras que Rachel creaba pequeños puestos ambulantes y vendía sus creaciones. Cómo, por primera vez en semanas, podían permitirse suficiente comida y una habitación barata y con moho, pero que se sentía como un palacio.

Él le dice a Blaine de la última ciudad antes de Nueva York, aquella en la que permanecieron durante más de tres meses y que casi aprenden a amar. Acerca de la ancianita que los vio vendiendo su colección de bolsos y cintas para el cabello y pajaritas, y se detuvo a hablar con ellos, y luego regresó al día siguiente y les ofreció una habitación encima de su garaje por casi nada, sólo porque ella sentía que eran buenas personas en necesidad desesperada.

Él habla sobre el tiempo que vivieron allí, más de lo que parecía prudente porque no tenían más fuerza en ellos para huir de nuevo. Cómo se las arreglaron para ahorrar el dinero suficiente para encontrar algo barato en Nueva York, pero que para cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Kurt, Rachel ya no quería irse por miedo a perder la poca seguridad que finalmente tuvieron. Cómo él apenas logró convencerla, prometiéndole seguridad y tiempo para sí misma y la libertad de probar para intentar audicionar en Broadway, porque su corazón no paraba de llamarlo para llegar aquí.

El resto de la historia es simple -la llegada a la ciudad, la búsqueda del loft mediante alguna cuestión de suerte, la búsqueda de puestos de trabajo legítimos e ir buscando por los contenedores de basura para amueblar el apartamento, y luego trabajar, trabajar, trabajar, con la esperanza de que algo cambie, para mejorar, para que la vida normal llegue al fin.

**. . .**

Para el momento en que Kurt termina con la historia, las tazas están vacías desde hace rato y ya es tarde -muy tarde. Los ojos de Blaine están tristes y suaves cuando le pregunta a Kurt si quiere pasar la noche en su dormitorio en lugar de ir a casa, y Kurt está listo para simplemente tomar su mano y decir que _sí. Dios, por favor, sí._

Excepto que entonces Blaine comienza a explicarle que su compañero de cuarto está fuera de nuevo y Kurt puede tener la cama de Blaine, y es de repente muy claro que no están en la misma página en absoluto. Kurt le da las gracias y le dice que no se preocupe, y luego se sube al tren y se traga sus lágrimas todo el camino a casa, hasta que finalmente las deja salir en la ducha donde nadie puede verlo llorar. Porque Kurt no llora.

Es que es tan difícil, incluso cuando parece tonto sentirse de esta manera.

Él sabe lo increíblemente afortunado que es de tener a Blaine en su vida de nuevo. Él lo sabe, y está profundamente agradecido. Tenerlo como amigo le ayudó mucho esa semana miserable e hizo todo el mes diferente para Kurt -más centrado, lleno de cosas aparte de trabajar y dormir. Todo el tiempo invertido con Blaine, hablando con él, compartiendo sus secretos, ha despertado partes del corazón de Kurt que habían estado inactivas por mucho tiempo -las partes responsables de las conexiones, la esperanza y el cuidado de otras personas, además de Rachel y él mismo. Para experimentar y sentir más que lo mínimo a lo que se había reducido su vida emocional, por necesidad.

Blaine despertó a Kurt a la vida, lo hizo sentir y soñar de nuevo. Le dio esperanza de que tal vez, un día, podría tener su final feliz, aunque fuera distante e improbable.

Pero Kurt no es iluso. Está lejos de forzar los sentimientos de nadie, y si supiera a ciencia cierta que Blaine sólo quiere de él una amistad, lo entendería y lo aceptaría, por más doloroso que eso fuera.

El problema es que Blaine no parece saber lo que quiere.

En la última semana, ha sido cada vez más confuso su comportamiento alrededor de Kurt: Acercándose a él sólo para alejarse. Tocando la mano de Kurt, arrodillándose frente a él, incluso enfrentándolo con la comodidad nacida de la intimidad pasada, antes de apartarse como si se hubiera quemado un segundo después. Mirándolo con ojos cálidos y tiernos y dándose cuenta, consiguiendo deliberadamente poner su rostro bajo control.

Es frustrante y molesto porque Kurt no tiene manera de saber lo que significa, este juego de caliente y frío, que no parece ser un juego en absoluto.

¿Son estos sólo los impulsos que quedaron de la época en que estaban mucho más cerca? ¿la memoria muscular, inoportuna ahora que Blaine ya no ve a Kurt de manera romántica? ¿Blaine está luchando con lo que siente, sin saberlo él mismo? Sería más fácil simplemente preguntar, hablar de ello abiertamente y llegar a saber a qué atenerse y qué esperar. Pero Kurt no preguntará. No puede, no cuando acaba de tener a Blaine de nuevo. Su situación es aún demasiado frágil como para sacudir el suelo donde está construido.

No, se las arreglará. Es sólo que en ocasiones es difícil, cuando bien podría usar los brazos de Blaine para esconderse.

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews :D_

_¡Nos leemos próximamente!_


	9. Algo Se Acerca

**Algo se acerca**

Acción de Gracias no es una gran cosa para Kurt y Rachel. Claro, es mejor que el año pasado, ahora que en realidad tienen algunas cosas que agradecer: están vivos, son mayores de edad, viven en Nueva York con un techo sobre sus cabezas y tienen trabajos reales que ponen comida en su mesa. Incluso tienen a su mejor amigo de vuelta en su vida. Pero Blaine irá a casa con su familia y Kurt está trabajando, por lo que el día no se siente nada diferente de lo habitual. Atrás han quedado los días de Acción de Gracias llenos de gente, celebrando con toda la comunidad de El Puerto, con mesas sobrecargadas de alimentos. Ahora son sólo ellos. Tal vez prepararán algo bueno para la cena. Tal vez incluso comprarán algunas buenas carnes y verduras frescas si las propinas de Kurt son decentes como lo son a menudo durante las fiestas. (La decisión que tomó Kurt de nunca comer carne de nuevo después de ir de caza con el padre de Rachel, hace tiempo que ha sido anulada por la necesidad de comer todo lo que podían pagar -o conseguir- cuando estaban huyendo. La vida en la calle en realidad no viene con fáciles opciones vegetarianas.)

Kurt está saliendo de la cafetería unos minutos después de las seis, haciendo una lista mental de los comestibles que comprará de camino a casa, cuando evita una colisión con una persona que está de pie en medio de la acera -alguien que lo atrapa cuando tropieza y dice en una voz muy familiar— Whoa, hey, cuidado.

El Día de Acción de Gracias de Kurt acaba de convertirse en algo mucho más especial.

— ¿Blaine? —Su mandíbula cae ante la vista.— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que te habías ido a Lima anoche? ¿Qué pasó?

— Cambié de parecer, —responde Blaine, luciendo orgulloso y tímido a la vez.— Decidí que mis padres podían soportar sin verme hasta Navidad, y estuvieron de acuerdo. Tendrán a Cooper ahí este año, y soy más necesario aquí. Nadie debe estar solo en Acción de Gracias.

Kurt sacude lentamente la cabeza, a medida que lo va comprendiendo.— Espera, ¿te quedaste en la ciudad sólo para que pudieras pasar esta noche con nosotros?

Blaine se muerde el labio, repentinamente inseguro.— Yo... ¿podría ser? Pero si tienen otros planes o no quieren pasarlo conmigo, sólo díganmelo y en vez de eso, tendré una pequeña fiesta en mi dormitorio.

Es sólo hasta este momento que Kurt se da cuenta que Blaine está llevando una mochila llena de cosas, y hay una gran bolsa de pie junto a su pierna en la acera. Él levanta una ceja.

— Por favor, dime que no hiciste lo que yo creo que hiciste.

— Um. —Blaine juega con una correa, un poco nervioso.— ¿Quieres que mienta?

Kurt suspira.— No. Pero Blaine, ya hablamos de esto.

— Lo sé. ¡Pero es Acción de Gracias! —El rostro de Blaine es tan serio y anhelante, que Kurt no puede dejar de sonreír.— Además, no traje _todo_. Todavía necesitamos guisantes y puré de papas. ¿Ves? Sólo traje un poco.

Kurt de hecho resopla.— Oh, ya veo. En ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos. Hay que hacer la cena.

Casi toma la mano de Blaine en su repentino estado de ánimo optimista, pero se detiene a tiempo. Amigos. _Sólo son amigos._

**. . .**

Resulta que en realidad no quedaba mucho por hacer para la cena. Cuando llegan a casa, la pesada bolsa de Blaine revela un recipiente con un pequeño pavo que había comprado ya asado, relleno y todo, y también hay un frasco de arándanos y un pastel de calabaza de una de las panaderías más elegantes de Nueva York, todo cuidadosamente empaquetado y asegurado. Ellos se dedican a la elaboración del puré de papa y a los guisantes mientras Rachel se sienta en una encimera y canta en voz alta con la radio, feliz como Kurt raramente la ve.

La cena es deliciosa, el ambiente muy especial, pero lo mejor para Kurt es la sensación de no estar solo. Ellos realmente le importan a alguien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se sientan juntos en el sofá después de la cena, satisfechos y perezoso. Se sientan apretados, pero se siente bien estar cerca, con Rachel metida entre ellos. Las luces están apagadas, sólo dos velas iluminan el espacio, y están bebiendo té con especias y hablan tranquilamente de todo y nada a la vez. Está oscuro y frío afuera, pero dentro están cálidos, seguros y lo más tranquilos que han estado en años. Kurt sonríe tanto que le duelen las mejillas, y se siente como si estuviera flotando; todo suave y borroso a su alrededor.

Como una marea suave y tranquila, le llega un pensamiento: él es feliz. Justo aquí, en ésta pequeña noche, tiene todo lo que necesita. Ya no hay ningún peso de los secretos sobre sus hombros, nada de dramas pasados para hablar. Son sólo tres personas que se preocupan entre sí; tres amigos que habían pasado por lo peor y sobrevivieron, su amistad sigue siendo fuerte -tal vez más fuerte a causa de lo que se han enfrentado. Son jóvenes, libres, y están vivos, y pueden mirar hacia el futuro y lo que pueda traer, con esperanza y valor.

Él no podía desear nada mejor para agradecer.

**. . .**

Cuando Blaine los deja después de las diez, Rachel ayuda a Kurt a limpiar, bailando alrededor de la cocina con una canción en los labios y un trapo en su hombro. Él tiene sus manos en el agua caliente y jabonosa cuando de repente ella lo abraza con fuerza desde atrás.

— He estado pensando, —ella comienza, poniéndose de puntillas para poner su barbilla sobre el hombro de Kurt.— ¿Qué dirías si te pidiera que me pasaras tu trabajo de la panadería para siempre?

— ¿Qué? —El plato se resbala de los dedos de Kurt y cae de vuelta al lavabo, quedando en el olvido.— ¿Por qué?

— Soy buena en eso, lo dijo el Sr. Patterson. Dijo que ilumino el lugar y que los clientes me quieren. Y de esta manera puedes dedicar las mañanas para la costura. La paga es mejor que en la panadería y te encanta.

— Rach... —Kurt no está seguro de qué decir. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a la idea de que todo depende de él, que la perspectiva de que ella voluntariamente haya decidido hacerse cargo de parte de la carga, es algo inesperado y abrumador.— ¿Está segura ?

Ella sonríe.— Lo estoy. Tus creaciones tienen gran demanda, tú mismo lo has dicho, es una oportunidad que no puedes perder.

Ella tiene razón. El hombre que compró el último lote en Etsy le ha preguntado sobre la posibilidad de un suministro regular -Kurt no ha encontrado una manera de hacer que funcione todavía.

— Además, —añade Rachel, depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla.— Trabajas demasiado. Tu agenda es una locura. Me acabo de dar cuenta esta noche del tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi relajada y sonriente. Quiero ayudar.

— Yo... —Kurt se vuelve, sin preocuparse por el agua que gotea de sus manos mientras tira de ella en un abrazo.— Está bien. Sólo si está segura, y si el señor Patterson está de acuerdo. Gracias, Rach.

— Oh, él estará de acuerdo. Vamos a preguntarle mañana y si está bien con él, puedo empezar el lunes.

La posibilidad de tan bienvenido cambio en su agenda en tan pocos días es embriagador, y Kurt levanta a Rachel y le da vueltas. Su risa es ligeramente maníaca.— Oh, Dios mío, te amo.

— Yo también te amo, —dice riendo.— Pero bájame, niño tonto, mi blusa está empapada.

**. . .**

— Hola. ¿Puedo entrar? Está helando aquí afuera. —La sonrisa cálida de Blaine trae a Kurt de vuelta de su ensueño.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto! —Él abre la puerta un poco más.— Lo siento, no te esperaba.

Blaine ha estado tan ocupado últimamente, estudiando para sus exámenes finales del semestre, que sólo han conseguido reunirse dos veces en las dos semanas desde aquella maravillosa noche de Acción de Gracias. Hablar por teléfono cada noche es maravilloso, pero no es exactamente lo mismo, por lo que ver a Blaine aquí, con la cara rosada por el frío, y tan sonriente, es el mejor tipo de sorpresa. Excepto...

— Pensé que hoy era lo del grupo de actuación.

Blaine ha estado asistiendo con Rachel desde aquella primera vez, queriendo asegurarse de que no había ninguna trampa o peligro para ella ahí. Su preocupación y atenciones serían suficientes para que Kurt se enamorara de Blaine, si no lo estuviera ya. Atención, apoyo, protección... después de tener que luchar por ellos mismos durante mucho tiempo, éstas parecen ser como las cualidades más sexies. Como si Blaine no tuviera ya suficientes cualidades sexies.

Incluso su rostro confundido es sexy cuando hace una pausa quitándose el abrigo.

— ¿Rachel no te lo dijo? Dejé de ir la semana pasada. No podía perder más tiempo, mis exámenes se acercan, y de todas formas, realmente no lo necesito. Espero que no te moleste. —Blaine lo mira, ansioso.— Ellos están realmente bien, la gente de ahí. Son todos mayores que Rachel y algunos son un poco raros, pero no peligrosamente raros. Sólo actores extraños. Ella está a salvo. Pero estaba seguro de que te lo había dicho, lo siento, yo debí...

Kurt niega con la cabeza.— No, está bien, vamos... Has hecho más de lo que podía esperar de ti, supongo que se le olvidó decirme. Siempre está tan emocionada cuando regresa, Rach no puede dejar de hablar de esa gente y de los ejercicios que hacen. Supongo que encontrar todos estos nuevos amigos ha de ser increíble para ella. Ella siempre ha sido una persona muy sociable.

— ¿A diferencia de ti? —Blaine le da una sonrisa cariñosa mientras se quita las botas.

— A diferencia de mí. —Kurt está de acuerdo.— Bueno, no es que _no me guste_ la gente, es sólo que la prefiero en pequeñas dosis. Supongo que puedo recargar mis baterías en casa, no en la multitud.

— ¿Debo tomarlo como una sugerencia para dejarte solo cuando estás cansado? ¿Estás cansado ahora? —Blaine pregunta, sólo medio en broma, y Kurt tiene que sonreír.

— No. En realidad eres una de las pocas personas que recarga mi batería perfectamente bien. Incluso me aventuro a decir que aceleras el proceso de recarga.

Blaine resopla una breve carcajada.— Oh, eso suena como un cumplido de una persona introvertida. ¡Gracias! ¿Puedo suponer que Rachel es otra de esas personas?

Kurt sonríe y le hace gestos a Blaine para que entre a la cocina.— A veces, depende. Ella puede ser realmente agotadora algunos días en los que no sabe qué hacer con toda su energía. Me alegro de que ahora tiene el grupo de actuación. Me parece que la hace feliz.

— Sí, ella realmente brilla ahí. Y lo da todo, todo el tiempo. Ya sabes cómo es ella.

— Sé como es ella.

Comparten una sonrisa de complicidad, y es entonces cuando la realidad golpea a Kurt.

Si Rachel se encuentra en el grupo de actuación, no va a estar en casa durante horas. Lo que significa que él y Blaine estarán solos. En privado. Aparte de la noche de su reencuentro, es la primera vez que estarán solos desde la tarde que pasaron juntos antes del puente. Y la situación es muy diferente ahora.

Mierda.

**. . .**

No está mal, en un primer momento. Kurt recalienta la sopa de ayer para ellos y comen en amigable silencio, el calor esparciéndose a través de sus vientres. Entonces él insiste en que no necesita ayuda para lavar los platos y lentamente limpia la cocina, fregando innecesariamente el lavabo limpio y secándolo a fondo, limpiando el mostrador, incluso yendo demasiado lejos al ponerse a barrer el piso, mientras que Blaine le platica acerca de sus próximos exámenes y preparaciones. Pero entonces ha pasado tanto tiempo que no puede fingir más que está ocupado.

— ¿Kurt? —Blaine ha puesto en pausa la historia de su profesor de Historia del Teatro y sus extraños métodos de enseñanza y lo miraba con diversión.— Estoy bastante seguro de que ya lavaste esta sartén. Y estaba limpia entonces, también.

— Oh. —Kurt se enjuaga la sartén, sintiéndose como un niño atrapado con la mano en un tarro de galletas, con las mejillas calientes.— Sí, lo sé, me di cuenta de que había una mancha. —Él hace una demostración de revisar la superficie rayada cuidadosamente antes de asentir, fingiendo satisfacción.— Está bien, hecho. Lo siento. De vez en cuando me pongo obsesivo con la limpieza. ¿Café?

Blaine se levanta del banco en el que ha estado sentado.— "Déjame a mi.

— No, en serio, está bien. Ya lo puse, no tardará ni un minuto. —Él necesita distracciones, necesita sus manos ocupadas porque de lo contrario quién sabe lo que podría hacer. Él todavía recuerda el último tiempo a solas con Blaine, el calor de su piel, la firmeza de la carne bajo las palmas apretadas de Kurt.

Lo cual no es una cosa que debería estar pensando en estos momentos.

El café está listo demasiado pronto y finalmente no hay más remedio que sentarse. Kurt se acomoda en el sofá, dejando el sillón más cómodo para Blaine, pero no, por supuesto, tiene que unirse a él por alguna razón, sin darse cuenta del problema de Kurt. El sofá hace lo suyo: sumirse del centro cuando hay más de una persona en él, y terminan inclinados uno hacia el otro y no hay forma de separarse que no implique ser descortés, y torpe, y...

Maldita sea, Kurt no está _tan_ listo para esto.

Sin embargo, Blaine parece no estar afectado, completamente ajeno a su malestar. Acomoda sus pies bajo su propio cuerpo y se vuelve hacia Kurt con esa simple sonrisa suya.

— Yo... He estado escribiendo canciones últimamente.

Esto distrae a Kurt lo suficiente como para que su cerebro se concentre en algo que no sea recordarle todo el tiempo que no ha sido tocado y lo increíble que se sentía estar en los brazos de Blaine.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta con una verdadera sorpresa.

Blaine sonríe tímidamente.— Si. No se lo he dicho a nadie, eres el primero, pero... Creo que es algo en lo que podría llegar a ser bueno. Si practico lo suficiente, quiero decir. Es sólo que... ya sabes, he estado tocando todos esos instrumentos, ¿no? He estado rodeada de música durante tanto tiempo que a veces es como si pensara _en música_, ¿sabes? Cuando _siento_ lo suficiente, se traduce en melodías de alguna manera, y entonces es fácil encontrar las palabras también, y... ha estado sucediendo mucho últimamente. Así que empecé a escribirlas. No soy objetivo obviamente, pero creo que no son malas. Para ser el primer intento, quiero decir.

— ¿Me...? —Se siente demasiado íntimo de alguna manera, pero Kurt continúa.— ¿Alguna vez me las enseñarás? ¿Cantarás algo para mí?

Blaine se sonroja por alguna razón. Con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas se ve adorable.— Si. Eso espero. Un día, cuando yo... cuando estén listas. Para ser compartidas.

— Okay. —Kurt asiente, todavía fascinado. Acaba de darse cuenta de que mientras Blaine sabe casi todo sobre ellos por ahora, Kurt realmente no sabe mucho acerca de él como él querría. Sí, Blaine había sido siempre el más abierto y honesto acerca de sí mismo, compartiendo sin contenerse, pero eso era en aquel entonces. Desde que se reencontraron, la historia de Kurt y Rachel había eclipsado la de Blaine. Claro, ellos hablan y él comparte lo suficiente sobre el presente, pero la verdad es que Kurt no sabe casi nada de lo que le pasó a Blaine en el tiempo entre su huida y su regreso.

Tendrá que preguntar. Incluso si está temeroso de saber.

Pero ahora no es el momento.

— Hablando de composición de canciones, —Blaine parece inseguro de alguna manera, vacilante.— Hace unos días fui y vi una grabación de las Regionales de Glee de hace dos años. Ya sabes, cuando tú y Rachel cantaron su canción, —añade cuando Kurt al principio no comprende la conexión.

_—Oh_. —Bien. Se ha sorprendido al darse cuenta de que había olvidado todo acerca de ello con todo lo que pasó desde entonces.

— Sí. Yo sabía que había un video, pero nunca fui capaz de verlo después de que te fuiste. Simplemente no pude. Pero ahora lo hice. Y Kurt... Sólo quiero decir que lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —Kurt frunce el ceño, confundido.

— Porque ese día, en ese escenario, fue la primera vez que realmente sentí que algo andaba mal. Y no hice nada para ayudarte. Debí haber sido capaz de hacer algo. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, no habrías tenido que... —el rostro de Blaine se ve torturado, y Kurt no puede dejarlo terminar.

— Blaine, no. —Él agarra las manos de Blaine y las aprieta firmemente, sin preocuparse de lo que es apropiado entre ellos por una vez.— No te hagas esto. Has hecho un montón. Estuviste allí para nosotros, siempre. Nos quisiste. Eso hizo una gran diferencia. ¿Ves? Estamos aquí. Esa es la gran diferencia que hiciste.

— Pero debí haber sido capaz de hacer _más_. —A Kurt le duele ver incluso la sombra de lo que debió haber sido para el chico que ama. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, sigue siendo una herida que no se cura completamente.

— Sin embargo no había nada que pudieras hacer. —Todavía sostiene la mano de Blaine, sólo ahora es que Blaine la aprieta de vuelta.— No estábamos listos para decírtelo -o a alguien- y nada podría haberlo cambiado. Si presionabas, habríamos tenido que alejarnos. Así que, en serio, Blaine, hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Y resultó mejor de lo que había podido esperar.

Blaine no dice nada, sólo asiente y respira profunda y trémulamente, y hay un largo silencio donde Kurt finge no ver la forma en que lucha por contener las lágrimas con la cara apartada, dándole la opción de no mostrar emociones, si eso es lo que desea. Claro, él no querría nada más que atraer a Blaine en un abrazo, tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para que el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Kurt, real y vivo, lo consuelen, y sea la prueba definitiva de la diferencia que él hizo. Pero, lo que se habría sentido perfectamente natural hace dos años, ya no lo es. Kurt se siente demasiado fuera de su terreno para llegar con tanta fuerza, y finalmente la respiración entrecortada de Blaine se nivela y se da la vuelta hacia Kurt, apartando su mano de la de él.

— Lo siento, —suspira.— Puede que haya escuchado esa canción demasiadas veces en los últimos días.

— Yo ni siquiera la recuerdo, —Kurt frunce el ceño, tratando de recordar algo más que la sensación inquietante de verter su corazón frente a una audiencia completa que no podía realmente entender acerca de lo que estaban cantando.

— ¿Quieres escucharla? —Blaine saca un iPod de su bolsa.— Extraje el audio de la grabación de la competencia. No es perfecto, pero la calidad no es mala.

Se siente raro escucharse y escuchar a Rachel cantar, sus voces saliendo con fuerza hacia el vasto auditorio. Es más raro aún escuchar las palabras, la forma en que resuenan dentro de él, tan perfectamente familiar ya la vez tan lejano, como si vinieran desde el más allá.

En cierto modo, así es.

_Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?_

(¿Alguna vez tendremos nuestro final feliz?  
¿O estaremos fingiendo para siempre?)

Las palabras flotan en el silencio cuando termina la canción y Kurt sonríe entre lágrimas que él no ha notado que ruedan por sus mejillas.

Ya no hay nada más por qué fingir. Y en cuanto al final feliz... el tiempo lo dirá, pero si le preguntas, estar vivo y tener la oportunidad de luchar, es suficiente felicidad.

**. . .**

Escuchan más canciones después de eso... algunas son de New Directions, pero la mayoría no lo son. Blaine tiene una vasta lista de reproducción de canciones de Broadway que Kurt encuentra con un pequeño chillido -ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que escuchó algo de eso. Tienen el viejo reproductor de CD, pero su lastimosamente pequeña colección de CD's viene principalmente de liquidaciones, y la música que se reproduce en la cafetería es sólo un ruido de fondo que no le importa demasiado. Así que ahora, con el iPod de Blaine en el sofá entre ellos en un recipiente de cerámica astillado para amplificar el sonido a falta de altavoces, se siente como volver a visitar los lugares favoritos de hace mucho tiempo. Es tan fácil sentarse y escuchar y charlar, navegar a través de cientos de canciones y tararearlas, incluso cantar un poco. Se siente ligero y feliz sentado aquí con Blaine. ¿Por qué temía que fuera incómodo?

Eventualmente, él comete un error -permite que la conversación se vuelva en torno a su trabajo y las órdenes de Paolo, el hombre de San Francisco que puso una mezcla de los accesorios de Kurt en su boutique de moda para niños y ahora los quiere como una línea regular. El siguiente paso natural es mostrarle a Blaine algunos de los que ya tiene listos, y no es hasta que están de pie en la habitación de Kurt, donde están las cajas con sus creaciones, que Kurt se da cuenta de lo íntimo que se siente. El espacio es pequeño, las cortinas que separan su habitación del resto del loft están desplegadas como siempre. Ellos están de pie junto a la cama de Kurt, tan cerca que puede sentir el calor de Blaine, su aliento acariciando muy suavemente la piel de Kurt, y whoa, él _no está_ listo para esto.

Están solos. No hay gente alrededor. No está Rachel para actuar como un amortiguador. Sólo ellos dos en el apartamento vacío, y no se puede negar la tensión que se suscita entre ellos. Kurt no puede decir si es atracción, si es la química latente que siempre centelleaba cuando estaban cerca, o simplemente la incomodidad a causa de su pasado y la naturaleza indefinida de su actual relación. Finalmente terminan perdiendo el tren de sus pensamientos; frases inconclusas que cuelgan en el aire mientras que sólo se miran el uno al otro. Los ojos de Blaine yendo a los labios de Kurt, y aunque él no hace nada, de repente una cosa está clara: independientemente de lo que Blaine siente o no por él, todavía se siente atraído por Kurt.

Lo qué es un alivio y una especie de satisfactoria venganza: Kurt no es el único.

¿Piensa Blaine en él _en esos momentos?_ ¿Al igual que Kurt lo hace en los muy raros minutos robados en la ducha o antes de dormir, cuando su libido reprimida durante mucho tiempo suministra imágenes de los labios y las manos de Blaine, los recuerdos de sus momentos íntimos, tan pocos como eran?

¿O es que Blaine tiene ahora otras imágenes cuando se viene?

Kurt no lo sabe, pero esta línea de pensamientos cuando Blaine está de pie a sólo centímetros de distancia de él y aún a solas, no es una buena idea. Sería demasiado fácil inclinarse, hacia los brazos de Blaine, hasta sus labios. Kurt se aleja rápidamente, dejando a Blaine con la pequeña colección de pajaritas que acababa de descubrir y huye a la cocina.

— ¿Más café?

Rachel los salva llegando momentos más tarde, a tiempo para distraer a Kurt y evitar la humillación de arrojarse a su amante de hace mucho tiempo, y muy posiblemente ser rechazado.

**. . .**

La siguiente vez que Rachel tiene la práctica de grupo, Blaine no se acerca. Pero está bien -después de todo, él tiene exámenes, y de todos modos Kurt está ocupado, no hay tiempo para obsesionarse acerca de dónde están parados y lo que significa para él. Está pasando cada hora del día que no está ocupado trabajando en su máquina, completando la última orden. Les está yendo bastante bien con el dinero que Rachel recibe de la panadería, tanto, que ahora sí tendrán una Navidad digna este año, con un árbol de Navidad y una buena cena, tal vez incluso con pequeños regalos.

Rachel tmbién parece feliz. A ella le gusta el trabajo, el grupo de actuación la tiene más feliz y llena de esperanza que nunca, y está haciendo amigos. A medida que los días de Diciembre pasan volando, con la Navidad cada vez más cerca, incluso va con ellos dos veces después de la práctica. Kurt no puede dormir hasta que está de vuelta sana y salva y frunce el ceño cuando huele el licor en su aliento la segunda vez, pero en general se alegra de que ella tenga otras personas con quienes hablar -personas que probablemente la entienden mejor en áreas en las que Kurt no tiene la paciencia suficiente. Él no puede recordar la última vez que ella tuvo sus propios amigos.

Un día nevado, una semana antes de Navidad, Blaine pasa por la cafetería unos minutos, sólo para llevarles un regalo -un viejo ordenador portátil que uno de sus amigos iba a desechar después de conseguir uno nuevo. Es lento y un poco maltratado, pero funciona y es el primer equipo que han tenido en años. Ahora, si pueden conseguir algún acceso a Internet barato, les hará la vida mucho más fácil.

Blaine no tiene tiempo para quedarse, pero promete ir a cenar antes de ir a casa para Navidad en unos pocos días, y de repente es como hace dos años: la primera Navidad con un nuevo amigo (aunque viejo, realmente) en sus vidas. No hay ideas para regalos. Sólo cálidos sentimientos difusos en el corazón de Kurt cuando él piensa en Blaine.

Excepto que esta vez, la Navidad no va a incluir a la familia, en el sentido más estricto, ni a la comunidad. No habrá fotos familiares rígidas y formales o sonrisas forzadas para cubrir los pensamientos más oscuros.

Es la primera Navidad para hacerla realmente suya. Para construir algo nuevo. Y Blaine es parte de ella -parte de su nueva familia.


End file.
